Survival at Sea
by MBSAVfan1
Summary: A collection of one shots on how Shira came to be part of the pirate crew, and what it was like growing up with a bunch of rough-and-tumble pirates raising her. Includes bonding moments between the crew and our favorite white saber tooth.
1. New Arrival

**Hey guys, I'm still stuck on writing for Ice Age, and I'm working on a new chapter for my Love of a Friend fanfic, just so you know. This basically just covers how Shira became part of her pirate family (I like to think of them as a family. A very rough one, but still), and how she won them over. Please tell me what you think.**

"Squint." Captain Gutt said in a carefully controlled voice. "What is that?" he demanded, nodding at the squirming leaf he had, as if it had something in it.

"W-Well, uh, Captain, this is-" the wiggling bundle managed to break free of his grasp and tumbled to the floor. It revealed a tiny ball of white fur, staring up at the three adults with curious blue eyes. The cub tilted her head, cooing questioningly.

"Is that a _baby_?"

"Yes, Captain. A saber, if I am correct." His bird companion, Silas, said.

"Wh-what'll we do with it?" Squint asked.

"Throw it over board." He said simply. Squint took a sharp intake of breath. Normally he wouldn't question his orders, but to throw a defenseless newborn overboard? That was horrible. And for some reason… the babbling baby was actually pretty cute, he kind of wanted it to stay.

"B-But Captain." He protested weakly. "She-"

"_She?_ You mean it's a _girl_?" he sounded disgusted. He nodded uncertainly. "Then it's definitely not staying."

"But… Captain, look at her. She's so small. She couldn't possibly remember her past, not there's much of it to begin with." Silas said, also feeling pity for the little one. "We could… train her. You know, sabers are hunters that everyone's afraid of; she could be very useful if taught right." He had a (somewhat) fake, but still very convincing, evil glint in his eyes to convince him.

"Alright, we'll give her a chance." He said grudgingly. He turned to look back down at the little one, who was sucking on her paw. Paying no attention to them, she brought it out of her mouth, studying the fur on it, which was matted down from all the slobber on it with great interest.

"Come on, kitty." He coaxed harshly. Upon that word, her head snapped up, her eyes burning with anger, a level of ferocity that shouldn't have been possible for one so young. She pounced on the nearest living thing in sigh, which happened to be Squint. He yelped when her tiny kitten claws dug into his arms, although it didn't really hurt; they were still pretty small and dull. Biting at his ears, she growled angrily.

"Ow! Get off me!" he shoved her off, making her tumble on the deck for a few moments. She looked up with tears brimming in her big blue eyes, lower lip trembling as she made a pitiful whimpering, her breathing choppy.

"Oh no… Squint, apologize to her…" Gupta said as the crew gathered around.

"No way! The little brat deserved it!" he yelled, his hot temper taking over his desire to have her stay. Just then, she started screaming her head, sobbing loudly, tears pouring down her cheeks and making quite a racket. They all clasped their ears in pain, desperately trying to block out her wailing cries.

"Oh, make it stop!" Boris exclaimed.

Gutt smacked the small rabbit upside the head. "Ow!"

"Do something!" the cub giggled momentarily through her sobs, then went back to crying, although not quite as loudly.

"Hey, hey!" Raz said. "She likes that. Do it again." He moved to smack him again, the little girl giggling once more, tears still falling, although not as fast and with no more sobs. After about sixteen more hits and Squint nearly passing out from all the blows, the girl was hopelessly laughing, her feelings of hurt long forgotten.

"Ok… n-now can we keep her?" Squint asked, stumbling around in circles before collapsing from the dizziness.

"You know, I think I could get used to this kid." Raz said, trying not to laugh at Squint's dazed expression.

"And she certainly knows how to attack those who make her mad." That earned the bird some questioning looks. He nodded to the slightly red scratch on the rabbit's ear.

"So what're we gonna call her?" Raz asked, petting the cubs head rather affectionately. "I was thinkin' Shira."

"Shira…" Gutt tried it out, it sounded ok. "Why?"

"It means loyal, determined, and independent. Should make her a good pirate."

Sounded ok to him. "Good enough for me." He went to climb the mast.

"Wait, sir." She called. "What should we do with her?"

"Just keep an eye on her!" he snapped, climbing up.

She shrugged and bent down to get a good look at her. Pretty strong, healthy looking, good enough. She picked her up around her middle, letting the cub bat at her other paw playfully. "You know." She spoke in a low voice so no one would hear her. "You're actually a pretty cute little squirt, you know that?"

She just babbled at her before yawning and snuggling into her chest, purring and sighing. Raz, despite being tougher than tough, with a hard core and hardly ever showed emotions other than anger, hostility, and aggression, was still a girl and felt her heart melt at the sleepy newborn cuddling her. With a soft smile that was above and beyond unnatural for the rough-and-tumble kangaroo, she gently rocked the sleeping baby as she slowly hopped to a quieter part of the ship, underneath the high-rise platform which had been hollowed out.

Setting up a couple dead branches like walls to make sure she didn't roll away and laying down a few leaves for a soft bed, she gently went to lay the baby down. However as she turned to grab a leaf for a blanket, the young Shira started whimpering in her sleep, squirming around slightly.

"Oh…" her hard exterior crumbling, she quickly emptied her pouch of all weapons and again picked up the baby girl. As soon as she was back in warm arms, she settled down into a once again peaceful sleep.

She sat the tiger cub inside, feeling her shift to get comfortable, then falling still and silent. Hey, she may not have been a joey, but she fit nicely, so she didn't mind. After all, she could tolerate swords and daggers and such bouncing around in there all day, so she could most definitely handle one very small, very _tired_ few day old baby.

After a while, she realized with a start that, whether she liked it or not, the little cub had snuck into her heart and wrapped herself around it. Things were definitely going to be different around here with little Shira running around, that was for sure.

**So how'd I do? Was it ok? Please tell me, and I'm always up for ideas that I could throw into one of these one shots. Oh, and I forgot to mention earlier, I don't own Ice Age. Never could, never will. Please review, tell me what you liked, pointers, ideas, anything and everything's appreciated. Next chapter should be up soon.**


	2. The Steps of Pranking

**Yay, new chapter! Enjoy. Still don't own Ice Age.**

Squint sat Shira on the ground, who looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Ok Little Bit." He said, using his nickname for her that _didn't_ get him mauled by her claws, which became sharper by the day. "Today we master the art of pranking." He said, grinning evilly. She cooed excitedly and nodded, although she didn't understand a word of what he said. All she knew was that they were going to do something fun and, most likely, hilarious, something that would have her giggling till she passed out from lack of air. It had happened before, many, many times.

Their plan was quite simple: dump a bucket filled with freezing ocean water and eels (not electric. Even he thought that was a bit much. Plus, eh couldn't catch any) over an unsuspecting member of the crew, who yet the girl did not know. Her 'Uncle' Squint as he secretly had urged her to see him as, hadn't yet told her who. But she didn't mind, she was looking forward to a good laugh. Especially after earlier, when she'd made her first kill as a pirate. Sure it was only a small crab that had been washed aboard with a large wave, but it had made everyone proud. After all, it was quite a feat for a two and a half week old cub.

It had been quite exhilarating to her, having chased it for at least ten minutes before finally catching and tearing into it with her kitten claws. Everyone had praised her and told her how proud they were… except Captain Gutt. Even at her young age, she knew he was respected and not to be tampered with. She had tried many things to gain his approval, but he only glared at her at every attempt. It hurt her, but she was glad everyone else excepted her.

While she helped Squint load the eels into the bucket without getting herself too slimy, which takes serious skill, he went to get some of the ocean water he'd kept hidden. Pouring it in, being careful not to splash the girl (for he'd found out the hard way it made her cry if she got too wet), they worked together to get it hoisted.

While she waited at the bottom of the pole, crouching in the shadows, her 'Uncle' stood next to her, holding the vine that kept the bucket suspended in air. As soon as he let go, it would go plummeting. At the moment, he was glad for his small size, which permitted him with the ability to hide well when needed.

While they waited for the unfortunate soul, who Squint still refused to reveal to his little 'niece', Shira grew bored. After a while of scratching playfully at the pole, then doodling on the ice with her tiny claws, she found it harder than ever to sit still.

Considering she hadn't learned to speak yet, she mewed slightly at her beloved 'uncle', pawing at his feet, indicating that she wanted excitement. "Shh…" he coaxed quietly. "The target's right on time." He pointed, and she cautiously glanced around the side, making sure it wasn't the captain. What she saw was even worse.

Raz, the kangaroo that acted as her mother, considering she was the only girl beside Shira herself was the target. Shira's eyes grew wide and fearful as she realized she was about to help her uncle hurt her own mother! Well, mother figure, but still.

She couldn't exactly warn her without turning on her uncle and seeming like a total goody-two-shoes, which was bad for a pirate, as they were supposed to be feared and nasty, but she couldn't just let her mother get pranked without being unloyal to her. Oh, what to do…

She shakily hoisted herself onto her feet, and hesitantly lifted her front right paw, putting it down in front of her. She did the same with her left, and it became a slow pattern, front right, back left, front left, back right. She was soon moving a bit faster, and headed towards the unsuspecting kangaroo.

Babbling partially in warning, partially in happiness that she was moving by herself, she alerted Raz. Her 'mother' turned to her, smiling a soft smile that was reserved just for her. "Hey Shira." Her eyes widened as she realized the cub was toddling over on her own four legs. A bit shaky and uncoordinated, but still. Gasping, she said "You just took your first steps!"

At the words 'first steps' Squint peered around the side in surprise, expression one of disbelief. "Already? Wow!"

He stepped towards the cub, who was now being cuddled and praised by Raz, completely forgetting about the bucket suspended above their heads as he ran up, the water and eels falling silently. Right as he reached them to congratulate the child, _Splash_! They were all doused, Shira starting to cry almost instantly, Raz stiff with shock, and Squint mentally cringing as the eels writhed about by their feet, making the deck slippery and slimy, knowing Raz would surely kill him.

The two main reasons he'd had Shira present for this was because, well, A) she needed to learn to be mischievous one way or another, and this seemed like a pretty good way. And B) if Shira was present, he knew Raz wouldn't hurt him because she could never be harsh to the young child and she wouldn't be punished for this, so hopefully he wouldn't either. But now, there was no way she'd believe she was in on it if she'd been the victim as well… and the fact that she couldn't talk added to that.

After comforting the aforementioned cub and telling her to go show everyone she could walk, she happily wobbled off, still a bit unsteady. As soon as she was gone, Raz turned to the rabbit with a murderous glare. Cracking her knuckles, she said "I'll give you three seconds to run." And he did, screaming his head off.

**So… was this one ok? I always thought a baby's first steps is important.**


	3. Determination

**I'm back with another one-shot. Hooray!**

I looked all around rushing everywhere in search of the missing cub. She had learned to walk a few days ago, and once she got the hang of it (which didn't take very long), she wouldn't stay in one place for more than five minutes.

I tried my hardest not to worry, not to think about the horrible things that could happen to her, but it wasn't easy. As much as I hated the fact that it hurt my image as a fearless pirate warrior, I'd grown to love her as a daughter.

Oh… what if she'd gotten into the weapons and impaled herself? What if she'd fallen overboard and had drowned/was drowning? Those were my two biggest fears.

I got Squint, who was also not-so-secretly in love with the little girl by the name of Shira, to help me look. We eventually spotted her, wobbling around on her still slightly uneasy little legs, chasing after a butterfly that had somehow made it's way out here, cooing and babbling and laughing as she occasionally swiped at bit with her little paws, pouncing every now and then whenever it would come near the deck.

I was about to head for her, as she was straying near the edge and I didn't want one of two of my worst nightmares to come true, when Captain suddenly dropped down from the mast in front of her. She slowly looked up cautiously as she noticed his shadow, which covered the space she sat on, tilting her head to the side and giving him that adorably innocent smile of hers with a little laugh, always happy at seeing the face of one of her family members (we acted as a family to her).

He just frowned back. She, looking discouraged, shrunk against the floor with an unhappy whimper and upset, pleading blue eyes. I didn't understand what he had against her. She was doing well in her training… well, when she paid attention, that is. But what did he expect? She was still a cub, not even a month old (although she soon would be), by Silas' calculations.

He couldn't really think she'd already be perfect, right? And she _was _a child, she deserved to have a fun life while she could, enjoy the childish innocence she had before she grew up and started taking things too seriously, when she became a teenager, when she learned to worry, to not feel her emotions of happiness and joy. I know that won't happen for a while, but still. Why couldn't he seemed to grasp that?

"Go on, kid." He said harshly, grabbing the butterfly out of the sky and tossing it in the other direction, hoping to get her to chase it again.

She shrieked in delight and turned to run after it, but suddenly stopped. Turning slowly back around, she padded up to him and heaved her little front paws onto his large foot, laying her head down with an affectionate purr.

Giving him her best doe eyes, she started rubbing her head up and down, still purring hard, her face was easy to read. '_I like you. Why can't you at least _try _to like me back?'_ I agreed with her on that one.

Why _wouldn't_ he give her a chance? She'd tried many times to impress him, but each time had negative, disappointing results.

"Go on, kid." He said, although his tone was a bit, just a tiny, tiny bit, lighter. "I didn't have time for a cub before and I don't now." '_Oh stop being so stubborn!'_ I wanted to scream. '_Just give her a chance. She's a good kid.'_

She continued with the affectionate rubbing, circling his legs and mewing a couple times. She batted her eyes at him, playfully swiping at his hand, which dangled at his side. I knew what she was doing. She was being as irresistibly cute as possible, trying to bring out the soft side that lurked deep inside him, the one everyone had.

No matter how tough one may be, they still have a soft part of them that can't help but fall to pieces at a cute display of a young, innocent child. And that's what she was trying. His eyes softened a fraction, only a fraction, of a present, but it was progress nonetheless. She gave him one more nuzzle before running off, a little hop in her step as she hunted for the runaway (flyaway?) butterfly.

"Oh come on, admit." Silas said, landing on Captain's shoulder. "You like her."

"No, I don't." he said almost immediately, and that's when I knew. Denial was always the thing that sealed the deal. She was winning his heart, very, very slowly, but she definitely was. If she kept up like this, he'd love her just as much as we all did by her first birthday.

Squint and I followed her again, only to find her curled up on the high rise platform on a pile of leaves, sound asleep in the warm sun shining through the clouds, the butterfly resting on her nose, opening and closing it's yellow and pink wings every now and then.

Smiling, I picked her up, careful not to wake my sleeping daughter (ok, so she's not _really_. But I think of her as so), and put her in my pouch. She always seems to be most comfortable in there.

Even in her dreams, I could see the emotion on her face from her recent experience with Gutt. Determination. Total, complete, and one hundred percent determination. And I was proud of her for that, knowing she'd never give up. She truly lived up to her name's meaning, loyal and determined. And she was definitely independent, wanting to do some things for herself, accomplish her own goals. I admired her determination to everything in life, how could I not?

**Did you like the whole Gutt/Shira bonding moment? Did I do that ok? Please review, give me pointers, oh, and any ideas for more one-shots, I need ideas (I've already thought about her first words, but I'm not sure how I should go about that).**


	4. First Words

**Here we are, another chapter. Yay! Enjoy.**

Shira opened her eyes slowly, glancing around. As her vision became clearer and she woke up further, she stretched and yawned. Then, pawing slightly as the side of the furry cave she seemed to be in, mewing to be noticed, light suddenly flooded in. Two very familiar hands reached in and, feeling around for a moment before finding her, grabbed her gently around the middle and lifting her up.

She saw the smiling face of her kangaroo mother, Raz, smiling at her as she lifted her out. Purring softly, she nuzzled her mother's neck happily. "Good morning to you too." She said, patting her on the head before bending over to sit her on the deck, knowing she'd want to go play, probably go pounce on Squint, as she was just barely big enough to pin him now, then start up a game of tag/keep away.

Then maybe she'd go climb the mast to try and win over Captain Gutt again, seeing as she'd had more and more success each day. The possibilities were endless. Well, not literally. But when one lived on a pirate ship, constantly sailing into unknown waters that brought a new adventure with each one, she found it quite hard to be bored.

As she wandered around, she was greeted by Boris and Gupta, the wild boar and badger. "Morning Shira." She just nodded and smiled in response, still unable to talk. Then, as she continued looking for entertainment, she ran into Gutt, literally.

She collided with his leg, which sent her tumbling back. Sitting up and shaking her head to clear the dizziness, she looked up at his disapproving face. The looks he gave her anymore were a bit annoyed if anything, but no longer as though he hated her. "Hey mini." He greeted coolly. She just babbled at him, giving the captain a cheerful grin.

"So when are you gonna start talkin', huh? You can't just go on with the mindless sounds forever."

She just shrugged, cocking her head to the side in a slightly confused way. She wanted to talk, but still couldn't quite figure out how. She'd tried, she really had, but… the words just didn't come out right. She was beginning to get worried. What if she never learned?

…Maybe she just hadn't found the right word? Yeah, that must be it. She reassured herself of this, but she still couldn't fully dispose of the fear and doubt gnawing at her conscience.

As she walked along the deck, she spotted her rabbit uncle and, getting a devious grin on her face, crouched and started stalking forward, making sure to keep as quiet as possible. As soon as she was in jumping range, she tensed in preparation and sprung, bringing him down and holding him by the shoulders. Giggling at his surprised expressions, she bent down to nuzzle his face a bit.

"Hey Shira." He greeted, gently pushing her face away and ruffling the fur on top of her head. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but… would you let me up? You're crushing my lungs." By this point, his voice was choked and strained, seeing as she'd moved her paws so they were applying pressure to his chest.

She nodded and released him, purring as she started rubbing up and down his chest. He patted her head. Keeping his voice low, he said "Love you too, Shira. I love you too."

She sighed contentedly. "Uncle." Squint's head snapped up. Shira herself was frozen in shock.

"Did you just…" he couldn't contain his excitement as she nodded uncertainly. "Oh my god!" he yelled."Raz!" he dashed off, leaving one still very confused cub, who was staring off into space, lost in her amazement. Did she really just talk? She'd been waiting so long… was that what it felt like? To finally release at least one of her thoughts? It felt pretty good to her. Incredible, indescribably pleasing

"Huh…" she surprised herself by managing to say that word. Sure it was simple, but it was a whole new experience for her.

There was the pounding of feet and everyone surrounded her. "Is it true?"

"Did she really?"

"Are you sure?" were a few of the questions tossed around by the crew.

Raz pushed through the crowd. She bent down a few feet away from the girl who was staring up at the adults with slightly fearful eyes, slightly frightened from all the yelling. She held out her arms in a welcoming motion. She couldn't help herself. "Come to mommy."

Shira, at the sound of her voice, turned to her and toddled over, going slowly and still looking around at the excited faces of her family. Once she got there, she put her front paws up on her mothers hand, looking up at her with a loving expression. Rubbing her head on it, she managed to say a word she'd been wanting to since forever. "Mama…"

"See? I told you! I told you!" Squint said excitedly, jumping up and down and twirling his knife around happily.

"This is great." Boris said.

"This is better than great! This calls for a celebration!" Silas corrected.

Someone else approached the crew, and Captain Gutt himself walked. "So the little tiger finally talked, eh?" he asked.

They all nodded. "Well then." He said, kneeling down. "Let's hear it."

At first she seemed hesitant, but then, gathering her courage, she gently broke away from her mothers congratulating embrace and shyly walked up to him. Swallowing her fear, she said in a small voice. "Cap'n."

"Well, would you look at that." Gupta said in awe.

"Cap'n!" she said, trying out her new word. "Cap'n! Cap'n! Cap'n!" she sang, bouncing over to Raz. "Cap'n, mama! Cap'n."

"There's my smart little girl." Raz murmured proudly, grabbing her for another hug.

As she cuddled in her mothers arms, Shira whispered "Love you, mama."

**So what'd you think off her first words? Pointers? Suggestions? Glad to listen. Review please. P.S., I'm working on another chapter right now, should be up sometime today.**


	5. Unnamed Acquaintence

**Wow, another chapter! Hooray for multiple updates! Enjoy this. And uh, warning: includes another child.**

I was so confused. One minute I'm taking a nice nap in my mother's pouch, the next I'm bouncing around like crazy with multiple sharp weapons around me. What was going on? Why were we moving so fast?

I dared to peak out, almost instantly wishing I hadn't. We were hopping through a bunch of tress that were still in the ground, not like the one that served as the mast on the boat. I looked down, and found, to my shock, that we were walking on dirt. Actual _dirt_. This was a big change for me, considering we were always on our ice boat.

Jumping harshly as I avoided being skewered by a dagger, I did the unthinkable, a decision that was made out of pure instinct. I jumped out. I was sent flying a good ten, fifteen feet I the air, squeezing my eyes shut as the ground approached fast. I rolled a couple times, and I instantly stood up, going stiff with amazement. The grass and soil felt _incredible_! Giggling as the soft, lush vegetation wiggled between my toes, I collapsed on my stomach, breathing in the fresh, earthy scent. I hadn't felt _this_ good since I was first able to pin Uncle Squint. Now _that_, that was fun.

Rolling over on my back and gazing through the treetops and at the sun filtering through the leaves, I sighed again. This was so… so… I couldn't even find words for it.

I got up and decided to explore. I saw so many things, it was almost overwhelming. In a good way, though. I found some weird, pink plant, that smelled really nice, sweet and beautiful and delicate. I picked it and put it beside me ear, checking my reflection in a very large puddle of water. And when I checked it, it wasn't salty. It was, I don't know… just not. Lapping up a bit of it, I went back to exploring, following my footprints.

However, as I headed back in, I was surprised to find two sets, looking identical. Which one was mine? The realization that I might be lost hit me like a tidal wave, which is pretty hard. And yes, I speak from experience. My happy, carefree mood was replaced by fear. What if I never saw my family again? What if I never got feel the ocean's salty spray on my face? What if I never got another ride in my mother's pouch? How would I survive without them?

I sat down and tried to remember which way I'd come from, which tracks I should follow. They both led in opposite directions. Glancing back and forth, I tried to think which looked most like mine, which one seemed more familiar, but… they looked exactly the same. I couldn't find any differences.

My vision blurred as the thoughts of being lost here forever echoed in my mind. I bowed my head in sorrow, feeling the water slide down my cheeks and wet my fur.

After about five minutes, I heard a rustle in the bushes, and looked up curiously, only to find another person there, staring at me with wide eyes. Tan colored fur, green eyes, and, the thing that made me positive that we were the same species, the long pair of fangs he had, the same as mine.

I know I'm saber, despite my mom being a kangaroo. You know, just because I'm little doesn't mean I'm stupid or incredibly gullible like everyone seems to think, although I act that way cuz I get a good laugh out of how gullible _they_ are. Just because I've got big blue eyes and a sweet smile doesn't mean I'll believe everything I'm told.

Tilting my head to the side curiously, I studied him with great interest, him doing the same. "Who are you?" he finally asked.

"Sh-Shira." I answered, slightly unsure.

"Where'd you come from? Never seen you around before."

"Um…" how was I supposed to answer? I didn't exactly _come_ from anywhere. My home was wherever the ship floated. "Not really anywhere. Where ever I go, I guess."

"So… you don't have a home?" he sounded confused, and kind of concerned.

"No, I do. I live with my mom… and all my uncles."

"Oh… that's nice."

After that, we hit it off and started talking, playing a bit in that really big puddle, which he informed me was called a watering hole. We didn't go more than ankle deep, but we just splashed and chased each other and such.

We had to have been together for hours before something I wasn't expecting happened. I much larger saber, obviously a teenager, appeared in front of us. It was almost like he dropped from the sky. "Where have you been?" he yelled. "We've been looking for hours!" hours? Had we really been playing that long? I looked up to find, to my complete shock, that the sky was turning orange. The sun was setting!

My new friend, who I realized with a start I didn't know the name of, sighed. "Hi Matt." He said in a bored, almost annoyed tone.

"Your mom's gonna kill me for this!"

"And just why would she do that?" I said, almost immediately detecting the sass in my voice. What? I didn't appreciate him yelling at my new friend.

He whipped towards me, first looking angry… then his face softened, becoming curious. "So who's your friend?"

"Shira." I answered curtly.

He gave him a pointed and almost… impressed look. "Ooh, she's a feisty one. Hold on to her, got it?" we both frowned in confusion.

"Anyway, we gotta get back. Your mom wants you home cuz… well, one, it's past your curfew."

"Is not!" he complained. "I'm supposed to be back an hour after sunset."

"Either way, two, a nearby village just got attacked."

He looked unconvinced. "By what?"

"Pirates."

I took a sharp intake of breath. Was my family still here? "Your parents don't want you getting kidnapped. C'mon. Back to the-"

"SHIRA!" a voice suddenly cut through the forest. I recognized it as Silas. Looking up, he was flying amongst the tree branches, gesturing wildly to guide someone closer.

My mom hopped up at speeds that were impressive even for her, grabbing me and squeezing me so hard I think my lungs were flattened. "Shira, how did you even get out here?" I opened my mouth to answer, but she clamped a hand over it. "Never mind! We'll talk about it later. We've gotta get back to the ship!"

And with that, she shoved me in her pouch and I found myself bouncing around again, thankfully with no weapons this time. I popped my head out, reaching a paw towards my quickly disappearing new friend. "Wait!" I cried. "I don't even know your name!" I yelled, stretching out the 'a' sound in name. As we hopped, my ear accessory, which I'd been told was a flower, fell off. I tried to catch it, but it fluttered to the ground to rest on the trail.

"Shira!" he yelled back, his voice sounding like a loud whisper, considering we were travelling away quickly. I heard one more whisper before we were gone. "Shira…" it seemed to cling to the wind, snaking it's way into my ear and lodging itself in my brain, so I would always remember his voice… and he would always have my flower, if he found it. It may have been my imagination, but I thought I saw a flash of tan, headed for where my fallen blossom was. "Keep it safe." I whispered. And then I knew, we'd see each other again, somehow.

**Did you like that she made a friend? I'll give you three guesses as to who it is. Still don't own Ice Age.**


	6. Memories

**Yay! New chapter. Special shout out to KaylaDestroyer, for giving me this idea. BTW, I still need more inspiration. Send me any ideas. Oh, and I don't own Ice Age.**

"Oh please Squint?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pleeeeaaaase?"

"If I say yes will you stop asking me that question?" he finally snapped, annoyed. She nodded with a pleased smile. He sighed heavily. "Fine, I'll do it. But if she kills me, I'm blaming you." He sent her a glare through angrily narrowed eyes as he stalked over to her mother, who was loading a large assortment of weapons into her pouch, from everything to swords to knives to spiky sea urchins to star fish.

"Raz?" he began timidly, hoping she was in a half way decent mood and wouldn't pummel him just for talking to her. Lately she had been tense, snapping at anyone that even _tried_ communicating with her.

"Whaddaya want Squint?" she asked, making it obvious that she was irritable and that he shouldn't do anything to agitate her further if he valued his life. He did. And what he was about to ask would most certainly enflare her already bad temper. He gulped and clenched his fists to steady his nerves.

"Well, have you considered taking Shira with us?" he asked. They were heading onto a large land mass for more supplies later. After all, their fruit couldn't last forever.

"What? Are you mad?" she exclaimed, dropping the sword she was currently handling and almost impaling her foot. Thankfully, thanks to her quick, well trained reflexes, she caught it midair, shoving it inside. "She's too young. And _last_ time, she almost got lost, remember?"

"Well, yeah, but we didn't even know she was there. If we had, we coulda' kept an eye on her."

"Don't care, mate. She ain't comin', and that's final."

"But-" she grabbed her favorite fish bone sword and pinned him down with the blade less than a centimeter from his throat.

"She ain't comin' and that's that." She hissed through clenched teeth. "Got it?"

He nodded cautiously, being extremely careful not to cut himself at the still uncomfortably close weapon. "Good." She then hopped off, grumbling to herself about annoying teammates.

"Sorry kid." he said as he walked up to Shira again. "It's a no go."

"Oh come on! I've only been on the ground once before! I wanna see it again and get another one of those pretty flower things I found before. Please?"

"Hey, you're gonna have to take it up with your mom if you really wanna go."

"Are you crazy? She'd kill me with her mood right now! And uh, speaking of which, am I the only one that's noticed she's been moody and aggressive lately? Even more so than usual?" they both shared a laugh as he nodded.

"Yeah. Got any idea what's up with her?"

She shook her head. "No, not a clue. But I've heard saying things about 'The Outback'. Out back _where_, though?" she asked.

He chuckled at her obliviousness. "No, no, no. The Outback's where she's from in Australia. It's what they call it there."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh." She said, nodding. "I don't get it." He laughed slightly again.

"You will someday. Eh… probably. But I don't get why she'd be..." then he realized why Raz was so crabby and irritable the past few days. The place they were going to… it was Australia. Now he finally understood it. She didn't want to see her old home again, he figured it would bring back bad memories of some sort. The only reason he thought that was because when she'd been offered a spot on their crew, she hadn't hesitated for even a moment, saying 'Gladly, mates. Anything's better than where I come from'.

Even though she didn't like the place, it was still her old home. She must've not wanted this because, well… what if she ran into someone of her past? As unlikely as that was, Squint knew _he'd_ freeze up if he saw someone from his past life. And she must not have wanted to trash her old home, no matter how much she despised it. It _was_ her home, after all. Her previous one, and she hated it, but still. Oh boy, this wasn't going to end well…

-Later-

Shira did her best to stay still, although it wasn't easy. She was bouncing around quite a bit, and didn't want to be noticed. Her mother was still in her unhappy mood, and while she had been yelling at Gupta for annoying her and asking her to hold his knife, she had managed to sneak into her pouch undetected. She kept her arms out on front of her whenever she could in an effort not to get shish-ka-bobbed.

After a while of rapid bouncing around, she lurched to the side carefully as her mothers hands reached in, grabbing a multitude of weapons and tossing them out into the hands of her teammates. She wanted more than anything to jump out, but she couldn't risk it now, while her mom was still and would surely notice a sudden change in weight. She'd never be permitted on dirt again if she got caught.

Thirty some minutes later, they were loading supplies back onto the docked ship, she swallowed down her fear and poked her head out. Raz, who was busy placing bags of fruit aboard, didn't notice. Or so she thought. As she landed on the ground and quietly slunk away, her parent still seemed oblivious. Then, when she was three steps behind her, she spoke. "I was wondrin' when you were gonna come outta there." Without even glancing back and continuing her work.

Shira's mouth fell open. "How'd you know?"

"I'm your mum. I know these things." She said.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

She finally turned around. "Cuz it would only make things difficult. But since yer here… come on."

"Huh?" she was grabbed off the ground and placed inside the pouch, her mom quietly but quickly sneaking off. "Where are we going?" she asked curiously, looking up at her.

"Just wait. And no looking." She gently shoved her back inside. Shira sighed but did as she was told, laying down as her mother quickened her pace.

The air became moist and she could hear every breath echo around her, but she didn't dare peak out and disobey her again. In about ten minutes, they came to a stop. "Close your eyes." She commanded. The young cub was curious as to why, but did as she was told nonetheless.

She was lifted into the air and set on the ground. "Open 'em." She did and gasped in wonder. They were in a huge cave, the walls made of a wave of glittering crystals, the floor below them two foot long grass, long and lush and soft. There was a pool of steaming water in the middle, the surface shimmering and reflecting the thousands of colors of the beautiful gems.

"Wow! It's- it's…"

"I know." Raz's smile was sad. "This was my favorite place to come to when I was a joey."

She took a sharp intake of breath. "You mean you… lived here?"

"Aye Sheila." She carried her over to the pool and held her close, almost protectively, reaching down to touch it gently, as if afraid it would grab her and drag her down in.

"It's _amazing_ here." Shira sighed dreamily, taking a deep breath of the fresh, pure, earthy scent, reaching out to touch the water as well. However, as she did, Raz lurched back, obviously not wanting her to touch it. "Why'd you ever want to leave though?" that's what she didn't understand. Why would her mother want to leave such a beautiful place behind? It was so spectacular, even _she_ didn't want to leave.

"Some thing's are betta' left unsaid, Sheila." Her eyes was sad as the horrible memory flashed before her eyes. She hadn't wanted to revisit, and it had taken her every ounce of bravery to allow her child to go here, but she knew Shira would enjoy the place.

Suddenly, she was nine years old again, watching in horror as her parents were forcefully held underwater in that very pool, drowning. The evil cackle of that horrible person echoed around her. She wanted to help, but she didn't know how. She wouldn't have been able to do anything. Kangaroo's were meant for speed and strength, but they weren't swimmers. She would have died with them, and she knew her parents would never forgive her if she allowed that to happen.

Shaking her head and pulling herself from the past, she held her daughter close. "Let's go." She said sharply. "Every siren has it's fangs."

Shira had heard stories of them. They appeared as something so irresistibly perfect, you didn't have a choice but to head for them. Her mother meant this cave was like a siren. It may have looked pure and beautiful, but she could sense the bad blood between her and this place. Nodding, she allowed herself to be put back inside and they hopped away.

When they arrived back at the boat, Raz handed Shira something. "Here ya go. Just what you wanted."

She gasped happily at the beautiful little present held in her paws. A beautiful, ocean blue flower, smelling just as sweet as she remembered. Tucking it behind her ear, she began to purr. "Thanks mom. For everything."

**So, what'd you think? I know this was a bit sad, but I needed a reason for it to be hard for raz to go there. But still, it was a special mother/daughter part, right? Well, I think so. Review and send me ideas! I'm fresh out of them!**


	7. What the Heart Wants

**Hey guys, special thanks to HolyFurryFish for the idea on this one shot. Still taking requests and hoping for idea. My only rule: it has to be something that can stick to the K rating. Enjoy! And I don't own Ice Age.**

I shifted in my sleep and slowly opened my eyes. Something had awoken me from my rest, although I wasn't sure what. That's when I heard it. The voice that I didn't know… it was sweet and gentle, but I didn't know it, so I didn't trust it. Was it just my imagination?

Peeking out, I was met by a weird sight. My family was standing on the edge of the ship, heads tilted to the side, a couple of them drooling or with their tongues hanging out, expressions dreamy and dazed. I hopped out and walked over to Uncle Squint. I nudged him. "You ok?"

He just hummed strangely. "Uh…" I tapped on his forehead.

"Squint? What are you looking at?" no response. I was getting worried. Was he sick? Maybe he'd had some bad fruit?

I padded back up to my mom. "Mom? What's wrong with Squint?" I got no answer. "Mama?" my voice was small.

Now I was scared. She never ignored me, no matter how busy she was, she always made time to answer my questions. She had a weird, almost sleepy smile on her face. I shook her hand slightly. She was still as motionless as could be, except for her breathing and the occasional blink of her golden eyes, which were unfocused and oblivious to the world around them.

I went over to Flynn. He may not have been the brightest, but he, being a sea creature, knew much about the ways of the ocean. Maybe this was some kind of illness? If so, how did I cure it? However, I found him in the same state.

Sighing, feeling a mixture of worry _and_ annoyance now, I climbed up the to confront the captain. If _Gutt_ didn't know what was going on or was in the same dazed, out of it condition, we'd be in serious trouble.

"Gutt?" I tapped his foot. Of course, he was silent. Heaving an irritated sigh, I slid back down.

Wincing as I walked up to my mom, I mentally slapped myself for what I was about to do. I unsheathed my claws, which were now sharper than any weapon, and took a deep breath. Just as I was about to carry through with my plan, the voice came again. "Raz…"

Who had said that? Nobody except us knew my mothers name… right? So who…

My mouth dropped. There, on one of the cliffs, stood two other kangaroo's, both with my moms purple-red fur, the male with her golden eyes. What in the world…

"Come on Raz. Come to us…" the woman gestured for her to come closer. Who _were_ they?

"Mum?" she asked, sounding relieved, devastated, and overwhelmed with joy all at the same time. "Dad? Is that… you?" I gasped. What were her _parents_ doing out here in the middle of, well, nowhere? And why hadn't I ever met them if they lived around the ocean as well?

"Come on, sweetheart. Come to me." Her mom spoke. I bit my lip. I should've been happy for her. But… why did I feel so… so… untrusting?

"Squint." Another voice called, dragging out the 'I' sound. Huh? I turned and saw something I was _not _expecting. Another rabbit, just barely shorter than Squint, stood on another one of the cliffs, a strange pink glow surrounding her.

She had her eyelids lowered flirtatiously, so they were only about half open, making her long, black lashes all the more noticeable. She was twirling a knife just like he did with one hand and gesturing with the other with her finger for him to come to her. Her finger nails were somehow a bright, magenta pink color. Her fur was brown and silky, her crystal blue eyes deep and beautiful. Her ears were tied back with a piece of seaweed, tied in a pretty bow. She was wearing a strange outfit of plants, one that covered her top half and bottom half, leaving some space in between to show her stomach, which was a creamy beige.

Who _was _that? I'd never seen her before, but Squint looked so smitten it was as if he'd loved her since the day he was born. What was going on?

I tried to think back to my studies, what could be happening? But I was so freaked out I found it hard to think straight. What? It's not _my _fault! When I get nervous, my brain scrambles. "Um…" I tapped my head in an attempt to get it functioning properly again. "Oh come on, com on…"

"Gupta…" Oh not again! I turned again and saw another girl, this time a badger, her charcoal black fur shiny and reflecting her pink glow, her markings silver, black eyes glittering in the moonlight. "Come on… you know you wanna…" her voice was French, the heavy accent obviously making it seem all the more inviting to him.

Where did these 'dream girls' for the guys keep coming from? It was like they were… "Oh no!" not the sirens! Anything but the sirens! Not while everyone else was out of it and I didn't know what to do!

Then I remembered my previous plan. Gulping, I headed back for my mother, who was still staring at the sirens dreamily. This time I, however, saw them in their true form. They were blue-green, slippery, slimy looking creatures with large fangs, slits for pupils, gills on their necks, long bodies and four short legs, capped with taloned feet. All in all, they were terrifying.

Gulping down my fear and forcing myself not to look at them, I brought out my claws. Studying them for a minute, I shook my head, reminding myself that this might be the only way to snap her out of it and save everyone's lives to steel my nerves. Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, I raised my paws… and plunged the claws into her foot.

She yelped in pain, jumping hard and almost sending me flying. "Ow! Shira!"

I smiled nervously as her, hoping she wasn't too mad. "Why'd ya do that?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I rapidly apologized. "But I had to wake you up somehow."

"Huh? What are you on about, Sheila?"

"Look!" I raised a paw, noticing with dismay that my claws were slightly red, to point. She took a sharp intake of breath, eyes going wide.

"Are those…"

"Yes! The sirens!"

"Oh kirkey!" she scrambled to go steer the ship away (they'd all been taught just in case), while I tried to wake everyone up.

Grinning evilly, I stalked up to Squint, wasting no time pouncing and pinning him by the shoulders. This was something I'd always wanted to do, because I knew it made him mad. I'd never done it before for fear of being killed, but now I could simply use a pretty good excuse and say it was to wake him up and save his life.

"You know, you pack a lot of crazy and anger into a very cute" he stiffened. "adorable" cue nose twitching. "_little package_." his ears stuck straight up and his eyes lit up in anger. I'd done it. Oh yeah! Despite the fact that it put my life on the line, it felt _really _good to finally get to tease him with that sentence.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" he roared, springing to his feet and grabbing his knife.

"Squint, look, you can beat me up later. But we've got lives to save!"

He tilted his head to the side, which looked kinda strange, considering his ears were still sticking straight up. I grabbed him and spun him around, and he grimaced. "Oh don't tell me…"

"Yep. _Sirens._" I said grimly.

We worked on waking up the others to reality while my mom steered the ship away. I sighed in relief when it was all over, sliding down on the deck.

"Hey Shira." Squint walked up to me. "Why didn't you have a siren?"

**Well, what'd you think? Did you like the whole sirens thing? The reason was for the last question was because, well, partially, I couldn't think of one for such a little girl, and because I needed her to have a clear head so she could wake everyone up. Please review. Still need ideas.**


	8. Family's Bond

**Hey guys, sorry, I've been a bit busy. But, here you go. Enjoy. And I don't own Ice Age.**

Shira was so scared. Another pirate crew had attacked their ship about fifteen minutes ago, and everything was in chaos, everyone weapon on weapon with someone else. Her mom had told her to stay out of sight, but everything was rolling around as the boat tipped and thrashed in the wild waves, so nowhere was safe, and she couldn't stay in one place for more than two seconds without slipping and sliding around.

"Fall back!" the captain of the other crew, a large, mean looking wolf with cold black eyes, yelled. She sighed in relief, happy that they were leaving… until she felt something latched onto the back of her neck.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, looking up and gasping in horror as she realized she was being carried by the spotted leopard of their crew. "Put me down!"

He just snarled at her, warning her to be quiet. Tears came to her eyes as he ran for their boat. "Mommy!" she yelled, gaining Raz's attention.

Her golden eyes widened. "No! Shira!" she started for her, but she was already gone.

"If you ever want to see the little kitty again, hand over the treasure!" the wolf called as they began to sail away.

"No…" her voice shook. With the rain and the wind, she didn't feel the water stinging her eyes. She was already soaked as it was; nobody noticed it. "Not my baby… not my joey…" she whispered as they sailed off into the fog.

Squint was so shocked he couldn't move, until he eventually passed out from lack of being able to breathe. Everyone else was engaged in clean up, so that left Gupta the job of trying to comfort the heartbroken kangaroo.

Her breathing was shaky and uneven, her eyes were wide with disbelief. "She- she's gone. My… my baby's gone…" she was in a state of shock she couldn't form a complete sentences.

Gupta gulped. She was obviously in a fragile state of mind. One wrong move and she could go from devastated to furious. And Raz was well known for her hot temper. Oh boy…

-With Shira-

The little cub was trying her hardest not to cry as they tied her up. "Let me go!" she pleaded. "Take me home! I wanna go back to my mommy."

"I wanna go back to my mommy." the leopard mocked, earning a laugh out of the rest of the crew. "Yeah, like that's gonna happen, kid." He continued.

"My name isn't kid, it's Shira!" she said angrily, not liking anyone else calling her other nicknames, especially not ones that were strictly reserved for her family.

"Well _Shira._" The only sloth, who was very tall for his kind with a mean expression and a smile with a few missing teeth, sneered. "Get used to it. Who gave you that name anyway?"

"My mom, thank you very much." She snapped irritably.

When they all just kept taunting her, obviously trying to upset her further, she just huffed and looked down at the vines that held her paws. If only her family were here, they'd know what to do. Or at least know how to make the situation a bit enjoyable and not as terrifying. Well, Flynn might have, but still.

She sighed again and wriggled around a bit in an attempt to get more comfortable. With nothing better to do, she zoned in on their conversation.

"So, how long do you think it'll take for 'em to come for the brat?"

"I'd give it two days at most."

"Seriously, how did they even end up with a little kitty on their ship anyway." She tensed at the word, paws clenching in anger. However, she was soon forced to unravel them to avoid cutting herself, considering her claws were out.

Wait a second…

She strained her wrist joints upwards, stretching and trying to reach the ropes. "Oh, just a little more…" she murmured nearly silently to herself. Another inch and… finally! The vine snapped quietly, and she gained the confidence to do it to the others, and soon enough, she was free.

She was about to try and sneak off, she'd gotten a lot of practice lately, when the wolf turned. Snarling, he cried "The brat's loose. Get her!"

And she was rushed at by seven or eight angry pirates. She glanced around, spotting the mast and studying it for a split second. Slightly crooked, with a curve near the top, and a long branch about ten feet long at the very peak. If she could just get them to chase her…

She shot off to the tree, quickly climbing up, like she'd done with Gupta many times before. "Claws, don't fail me now…" she said as she quickly scurried to the top, pausing only to catch her breath, noticing that, sure enough, the leopard was coming after her.

Ok, she'd have to have perfect timing, get him to come towards her…

She back away when he arrived at the top, backing off onto the single branch and whimpering fearfully. Once she was backed up to the edge, the leopard chuckled darkly. "Nowhere to run now, little one."

She shrunk against the branch, looking up at him with scared blue eyes. "Say g'bye." He said, and pounced.

She shut her eyes, counting the seconds before carefully darting forwards, making sure the larger cat was on the far end of the branch. "Huh?" he was confused when he came up with empty paws. He turned around, unaware of the fact that they were slowly lowering downwards.

He saw a triumphantly smirking cub in front of him. Why was she smiling so smugly, like she'd won? He had her trapped, and she would soon be… gone, to put it mildly.

At his frowning, questioning look, she nodded downwards, towards his feet, and he realized what was happening a second too late. She jumped forward and onto his head, making him take another step back in surprise, finally adding the needed weight that was required to complete her plan.

He fell off the branch which, due to the sudden weight shortage, sprung upwards again and sent the cub into the air, who was half screaming and half giggling, unsure whether to be afraid or terrified. "Ha! See ya, suckers!" she called as she sailed away into the air. "I'll be sure to write!" she couldn't resist that last part. She had to throw in one last piece of teasing, something she'd learned from squint and Boris

She sailed in the air for about fifteen seconds before finally going down, at an alarming rate! She started to try moving herself through the air which was somehow harder than moving through water. Aiming for medium sized piece of ice, she landed kind of hard, tumbling a few times before jumping up onto her paws. Thankfully, she was far enough away that they wouldn't get her again, but if she squinted hard, she could just barely make out the shape of their ship. "Woah…" she said, her voice low with amazement.

After all, she had just been practically flying and had managed a pretty good landing for a six month old cub.

Well, she'd escaped, but now… how to get home. As she pondered this, her ear twitched. She had heard something, something strangely foreign yet familiar at the same time. What was that?

She looked back in the direction of her previous captivity, and could tell the sounds were coming from there. Hopping onto a nearby, smaller piece of ice, she started paddling for it, unable to contain her curiosity.

What she found astounded her.

Her family was up there, all looking absolutely furious and having at the other pirates with fury that was very much inappropriate to such young eyes, yet she couldn't tear them away. "Where. Is. She?" her mother demanded, her voice strained with rage as she hacked at the leopard with a sword. "If you laid so much as a _paw_ on her so help me-"

She couldn't contain herself. "Mom!"

"Shira?" she looked around, although she never brought her sword away from the leopards throat, who was pinned on his back.

"Mom, I'm down here! Over here!"

The battle was soon closed, all the enemies either severely injured to the point where they couldn't move, or deceased. They quickly rescued Shira, who couldn't resist a quick "And that's why you don't mess with a pirates daughter!" to the still alive victims before they were gona and had reboarded their vessel.

The girl was currently being hugged by her mother, although her uncles kept pestering for their turn. As soon as Raz sat her down, Flynn grabbed her and squeezed her tightly.

"Shira! You're back! I thought we'd lost you! I missed you!"

"Uh Flynn… I can't breathe…" she choked out.

"Oh sorry!" he exclaimed. "Happy to be back with your mummy?"

"Happy? Are you kidding?" she nuzzled his shoulder. "I'd rather be here than anywhere else in the world."

With that said, the pirate crew had their first group hug. And it felt good.

**What'd you think? Suggestions, pointers? Always glad to listen, review or message me. Oh, and just thought I'd mention, I saw the 4****th**** movie for the 5****th**** time today, and it's still as awesome as ever. If you haven't gone, you are **_**seriously**_** missing out**_._** Also, someone, not quite sure who at the moment, requested that I put in Flynn. I wanted to more than this, but I can't think of a good plot for him and Shira. If anyone's got any ideas for him, or any of the other pirates, I'd be glad to do them.**


	9. Lost

**Hey guys, sorry for the kind of late update, but I've been a bit busy, getting ready for school and all that (I am **_**really**_** not looking forward to starting high school). Anyway, this one's mostly about Flynn and Shira, so enjoy. I don't own Ice Age. And whoo-hoo! Longest chapter yet for this story!**

Flynn stirred and opened his eyes. What was that sound? Something had woken him up, a sound of some sort, but what? He looked around, his teammates were spread around him in various positions, all fast asleep. Most were snoring softly, but it was something he was used to. In fact, he found it kind of soothing, knowing they were all there and- there it was again.

He looked around again, until his eyes landed on the small ball of white fur that was sleeping underneath the high-rise platform, curled up next to her mother. They'd been having a bunch of violent storms lately, so Gutt ordered Raz to keep as any weapons as she could in her pouch so they wouldn't lose any. The mother, always protective, had insisted that Shira not sleep in there but instead right next to her. She didn't want her impaling herself.

The little cub was the source of the whimpers, the sound that had woken him up. She was crying in her sleep, although her eyes were still closed, expression one of terror.

He approached slowly, a bit unsure. The little one obviously needed someone to comfort her, but she _was_ right next to her mother. Would she wake up? Almost instantly, the English elephant seal knew the answer was no. Raz was one of the heaviest sleepers he'd ever seen and was almost impossible to wake up… eh, sometimes, depending on how you tried to rouse her. If you tried sound, nothing worked. She was completely oblivious to any amount of audio when she slept. But she was ultra-sensitive to touch. One tap and she'd be wide awake, on her feet and ready to fight in a matter of five seconds (they'd actually tested that).

He wanted to help, but he feared if he removed the cub to comfort her, he would wake up the kangaroo next to her and end up skewered upon reflex, and that wouldn't do Shira much good. Aside from the fact that she wouldn't get a nice comforting hug from her English uncle, she'd probably be traumatized for all eternity if she saw something like that. Still…

Inching forward carefully, he gently grabbed the cub with his flippers, careful not to touch her parent. After successfully grabbing her, he slowly pulled away and headed for the front of the ship, farthest from where anyone was sleeping.

"Shira." He whispered, gently shaking her. "Shira, wake up!"

She slowly opened her tearful eyes, glancing around fearfully. "Wh-Where…" her voice was choked.

"Shh…" he soothed. "Ya gonna be alright. It was all a bad dream."

"It was horrible." She whimpered. "Mama and you and everyone else… you were all d…" she couldn't finish the thought and Flynn hugged her again.

"It's ok. You're fi-" the boat suddenly lurched, sending him off balance and waking everyone up in the process. It was another of those dreaded sudden storms! Within seconds, waves grew to monstrous proportions, rain pounding the deck mercilessly, winds howling aggressively.

The other pirates were on their feet in seconds, staring up that the bank of inky black storm clouds with a mix of amazement and terror. Raz, noticing the white saber cub wasn't next to her, glanced around in fear and panic. "I've got her!" Flynn called over the wind.

"Flynn, I'm scared." Shira whimpered in his flippers, burying her face in his shoulder. He held the little cub tight as he squinted through the rain, noting the struggling figures trying to make tiger way towards them.

He started forward too. They were maybe two feet from each other when the boat lurched suddenly, sending Flynn off balance and sliding towards the ocean, taking the little girl with him. "Mommy!"

"Shira!"

And they plunged into the thrashing waves. "No!" Raz exclaimed, fighting her way to the side and looking over board in an attempt to spot them, but it was fruitless. They were nowhere to be seen.

Thankfully though, Flynn, being a sea creature, was a strong swimmer and had enough sense to hold onto the child. They were soon carried away in the large waves, leaving both of them scared and the mother again heartbroken.

The next morning, Shira found herself laying on something slippery and smooth, a texture she didn't recognize. As her slightly blurry vision cleared, she realized she was on her Uncle Flynn's stomach, who was floating in a now calm blue sea.

She jumped in shock, waking up the seal in the process, who sat up quickly and dumped her in the biting cold ocean water. Quick to grab her again, he sat her on a nearby piece of ice, shivering. "F-Flynn." She looked around. "Where is everybody? Why aren't we on the ship?" her memories of the previous night were a blur, she wasn't sure what was part of that horrible nightmare and what was real.

"Uh…" he wasn't sure what to say. If he answered honestly, it would surely only worry her more. "Neva' mind that f'now." He glanced around, he recognized the water patterns, the chilliness of it. They were only a few miles away from a small island they often went ashore on.

Although they hadn't visited since Shira's arrival, he knew the area there well. The crew would most likely figure that, because they'd been close, he might swim to there. Ha patted the still shivering cubs paw comfortingly, noting with dismay that her skin underneath was freezing. "We need ta' get you warmed up before you catch something." He feared she'd get sick with something bad, like hypothermia, or maybe something even _worse_, although he wasn't sure if that was possible. But still, he wasn't taking chances. Raz would never forgive him if her daughter fell ill while she was under his care… that is, if they ever saw them again.

He started pushing in the direction of the island while the white saber tooth curled up in an attempt to warm herself. Aside from the fact that the island would be safer than a wild ocean without a proper ship, it had a tropical climate that would surely help her cold condition.

After a couple hours they eventually washed up, Flynn gladly crawling out onto the warm sand with Shira by his side. Once he regained a fair amount of energy, he told her to stay put while he went to find some food. "Now don't move." He said, patting her head. "I'll be right back."

"O-Ok." She was still scared out of her mind, she was in a new, mysterious place and about to be momentarily left by the only person she had with her, but he knew best at the moment, considering no one else was around.

Once he was gone, she rolled over on her back to look up at the clouds. She felt tears sting her eyes as one shifted to almost resemble a sword, one with a spiraling tip, just like her mother's favorite. She sighed sadly as she blinked the water away. "I miss you mom." She paused for a moment. "And everyone else."

She flipped over again and shoved her paws in the sand, relishing the feeling of it, although she couldn't fully enjoy it. Not with the feelings of fear gnawing at her core, but she did her best to ignore it. Flynn was there with her, and she was hardly allowed on land because they rarely went for supplies, so she figured she might as well try to make the best of it.

Soon enough, her uncle returned with some fruit for them to share, a large melon and a couple bananas. It wasn't exactly a lot, but he didn't want to leave his niece unattended for long. "Feeling warmer?" he asked her.

She nodded and used a claw to slice open a banana peel. "Much. But… when are we going home?" she looked up at him with innocent, sad eyes.

"Don't worry little one." He chirped merrily. "They'll come for us before ya know it." He kept his happy, goofy exterior for her gain. He may not have been the brightest, but he knew it was best to keep a child happy and in a good mood in times of crisis. It just worked out better for everyone.

"H-How can you be sure?" she didn't want to seem so negative, but it was hard. Thinking she might never see her mother again. Although she knew she'd never stop searching for her, the world was huge. She couldn't look _everywhere_, not over every square inch, but she'd sure try.

"They're stubborn. They will." It was true. Their family was like the living definition of stubborn.

"But still." She shivered as a cool ocean breeze blew past. She scooted closer to him and curled up by his side. He put his flipper over her for warmth.

After assuring her that they _would_ come, they watched the clouds to pass the time, getting a generous dose of laughing from all the funny things they saw. "That one looks kinda like…" she tilted her head, trying to decided "Hmm, dolphin body, a duck head, and... A beaver tail." They both laughed and he pointed at another.

"That one looks like smiling mango!" though she didn't understand how a mango could be smiling, it appeared to be, and she giggled.

"That one looks like one of those flowers I found on land."

"Hey! That one looks just like Silas!"

She looked. "Yeah it- wait! That _is _Silas!" she jumped to her feet as he started to fly away. "Silas! Wait! Down here!"

But he didn't seem to hear her. "Wait…" she whispered, bowing her head in sorrow as tears filled her eyes once more, this time spilling.

"Oh, d-don't cry Shira." Flynn tried to comfort her. "I'm sure-"

"Hey!" a far off voice yelled.

They both turned to the ocean, eyes widening. "Is that…" it seemed too good to be true.

"Shira!" she could hear her only parent's voice call.

"Mom!"

The ship was approaching the beach fast, and she could hear the splash as the anchor hit the water. Another splash, smaller this time, followed, and she heard footsteps in the water. "Shira!" Raz came into view.

"Mom!" she ran up and hugged her, her mother picking her up and holding her tight.

"Oh, my little joey…" she murmured gratefully, sounding dazed in her happiness. "Thank everything good and violent you're alright." She paused for a moment. "You _are_ alright, right?" she looked her over. "Nothin's broken…" she said to herself. "And I don't see any blood…"

"Mom, I'm fine!" she snuggled into her chest again. "Now that I'm back with you."

**So, what'd you think? Like the bonding moment(s) between Flynn and Shira? Anyway, more requests? People I should include, adventures on land? Tell me anything you got. Oh, and, uh, question. Should I keep all these one shots with her as a little kid? Or should I slowly move up, showing how she's growing up and stuff? I personally think it would be kinda funny to have them dealing with a moody teenager, if you think about it, but it's your choice. I'm just doing what the people want (that didn't make me sound full of myself, did it?).**


	10. Earrings

**Hey guys, I'm back! I don't own Ice Age!**

"I am sooo bored." Shira groaned, rolling over to look at her uncle.

"Yer not the only one Squirt." They'd tried everything, but alas, they could find nothing to entertain themselves with. Gupta and Flynn were both laid up in bed, ill. Gupta had a mild case of pneumonia from swallowing too much water in the hurricane they'd been caught in a few days ago, and Flynn was suffering from what they hoped was just temporary paralyzation from some kind of severe allergy to some new fruit they'd found.

Her mom was in a bad mood, extremely cranky and irritable, due to something the boys called PMSing, whatever that meant. Silas, exhausted from the huge scout he'd had to take to survey the land they were docked near was taking a nap, and Boris was in a bad mood because of lack of sleep and a turned ankle. And the captain, well… he was on top of the mast, also unhappy, mainly because his crew was so… the way he put, temporarily useless. Squint was even tired of using his knife after four hours of practice.

He suddenly sat up. "Hey Shira… how'd you like t'go for a little fun on land?"

She turned over on her stomach and sat up. "What?"

"Let's go for a little exploring."

"Well…" she was a bit hesitant. Ever since her last encounter, she was rather reluctant to leave the ship without her mom. "I don't know…"

"Oh don't tell me you're _scared_." He taunted. "Besides, you love land. You can get anothera' those flowers you like so much." Her eyes lit up; that sealed the deal.

"Ok!" they snuck down the gang plank; they had been scheduled to raid today, but due to the… difficulties, their plans had been set on hold. Squint frowned curiously at the trees, they looked strangely familiar. Could they… no. he'd know if this was the place.

Shira was happy to be exploring again, and this place had _so many_ flowers, she couldn't choose just ones. She eventually got squint to braid a bunch into a wreath for her, considering she didn't have thumbs. "Oh thank you Squint!" she said, bouncing happily. "It's so pretty!"

"Yeah, yeah, real nice." He muttered absent mindedly. She was confused by this; he always seemed so focused, but she didn't press.

They continued along the beach. Shira darted along the shoreline, gazing into the many tide pools with awe. "Oh look!" she squealed. "There's a star in the water!" she picked it up. It writhed about unhappily in her hand. She giggled. "It's all squishy." She put it back down before her eyes landed on something else.

Two beautiful small sea shells, barely and inch around, gleamed there on a small tower of coral, the blue overlapping the green slightly. "Oh wow…" she breathed in amazement, reaching in and gently grabbing the delicate little shells. "Squint! Squint, come look what I found!" he sighed and came over, trying to shake off the nervous feeling he had. It was more than the usually uneasiness he usually got when he came on land, the stillness of it felt strange under his feet compared to the usual tossing and turning of the waves he was used to.

He didn't think much of them, but his niece was obviously mesmerized, so he tried to act excited. "Can I keep them?" she asked pleadingly.

"Well sure, but…"

"But what?"

"How'll you keep track of 'em? It's not like you can just stick 'em to yer head and expect em to stay." He laughed slightly before an idea intruded his thoughts. "Hey, I know!" he held out his paw. "Gimme 'em."

She did as he wanted. She gasped in horror when he pulled out his knife. Was he going to hurt her precious new found treasures? He carefully cut two slits in each, then motioned for her to come closer, holding up the green one first. "Ok, now yer gonna feel a slight pinch." He warned, prying apart the small slit so it made a vertical crevice. He held it up to her ear… then let it snap shut.

"Ow!" she howled with pain. "_What_ was that for?"

"Chill, just one more."

"No!"

"Do you wanna keep the shells or not?" he deadpanned, giving her a serious look.

She sighed dejectedly in defeat. "Yes."

"Ok then. Now hold still. It'll only hurt for a minute." He clamped the other on as well.

"Ouch!" she cringed in pain, applying pressure to her sore right ear. She'd admit, the pain was dulling, but very, very slowly. "H-How long is it gonna hurt?"

She shrugged. "Eh, thirty minutes at the most."

She swallowed. This was going to be a long half hour, or so she thought.

Five minutes later, and after having Squint carefully cut two round holes in the shells so they dangled nicely, she admired her new accessories in some crystal clear water near a waterfall, with rainbows arching above them in multi colored mist. "O-Ok Shira. You've been looking at yerself fer five minute snow. Let's go back."

He recognized this place alright, and needless to say, he did _not_ want to be there. If anyone, even the innocent saber cub, found out the secrets of his past, he'd never live it down. He'd hear the taunts and teases of it for the rest of his life, right up until he day he died.

So of course something had to happen.

After ten more minutes of her uncle's insistent pleas, she caved. "Alright, alright. Let's go." She grumbled unhappily.

As they turned to walk away, there was a gasp at the far end of the clearing, followed by a high pitched squeal. Squint winced as they both turned around. '_Oh please, no.'_

His intense brown eyes widened. "Oh no, no, no, no! Guys, don't-" he was slammed into the ground by sixteen or seventeen slightly smaller forms.

The biggest, a pitch black form with bright ocean blue eyes, spoke. "Oh my gosh! Squint! You're back!"

"Hi Jezzamine…" he choked out, voice a strained whisper.

She cocked her head to the side. "Huh? What'd you say?"

"You're standing… on my throat…" he managed.

"Oh, sorry!" she jumped off and joined the others in hugging him.

"Kids!" a new voice called across the clearing. Shira turned to see another rabbit, with snow white fur and crystalline amethyst eyes, wearing a leaf apron around her waist, standing there, arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently. "How many times have I told you? Do not tackle strangers! It's rude!"

Squint's eyes widened at the voice. Oh no…

The woman shooed the others off of him and helped him up. "I'm sorry about them. They just get so excited and-" she stopped short, gasping when she saw his face.

'_This is it._' He thought, wincing inwardly. '_I'm dead._'

"S-Squint?" she asked, gem like eyes wide. She reached out slowly, drawing back slightly as if afraid, before she laid a palm on his cheek. Shira was confused by this. Had anyone else ever tried that, he would've torn them to shreds and used their bones to sharpen his knife. So why was this mysterious lady and exception?

He forced a smile. "Hey Aunt Aleese."

Shira nearly choked on air. "_Aunt_?! What do you mean, aunt?!"

The other rabbits all shrieked and jumped when they saw the saber, cowering behind her uncle. "Please don't eat us!" one of the smallest, a little boy with white fur, peppered with black spots and rick golden brown eyes pleaded.

"Me? Eat _you_? Yuck!" she scrunched up her face in disgust. Her? Eat a rabbit? Gross! Wouldn't that be kind of like cannibalism, eating another mammal? she wondered.

"Um, guys, I'd like you to meet-"

"Shira!" a faint voice called her name. "Squint!" they both got wide eyes, that was her mother. And she did _not_ sound happy. Oh boy…

They both took off in her direction, hoping to get to the ship before she caught them and hope the captain could keep her from killing, or at least severely punishing. "Wait! Squint!" Aleese yelled. It pained him to hear her pleading cries, but he didn't turn back. "Please!"

He squeezed his eye shut for a moment. They could see the ship! They were almost to the gang plank, when- they were both snatched off the ground but their ankles, dangling upside down as Raz held them up to glare at them. "Ya' two're in _so_ much trub'l."

Shira, despite being afraid of her mothers wrath, couldn't help but want to show her her her knew decorations. "Hey mom, look at my earrings! Aren't they pretty?"

"_SQUINT_!"

**So, what'd you think? I know, not as… action-filled as some of my others, but I needed to get something done, and I figured her getting her earrings would be a good one. Hey, anybody got any ideas. **_**Please **_**tell me, anything at all. I need to do more.**

**Oh, and on a side note, check KaylaDestroyer's new story, Inocent Tena, especially if you're a fan of Raz. It. Is. Epic!**


	11. Ivy

**Hey guys, new chapter. Hope you like. Oh, and I don't own Ice Age.**

Shira watched (slightly bored) as her family went weapon on… well, creature. After all, she'd seen it all before, but she'd admit, it was still breath-taking.

They were on another raid, see, and what's the fun of it if they didn't get to attack someone? Of course, _she_ wasn't attacking, just watching, lounging in a nearby tree. She wanted to help, but they denied her requests every time. They kept saying 'when you're older', but heavens knew _how_ much older. They never did say.

She sighed and quietly slunk down and went off to explore. She promised she'd stay close by, and that didn't mean necessarily in the tree, right? Right.

She went to explore, she found a bunch of new flowers, but she took no interest in them. None were blue, and therefore clashed with her earrings. It just didn't look right. As she explored, looking at all the different plants, she came across a particularly interesting one.

It had strange, almost tear drop shapes with tiny pricks along the edges, and were pinkish red in color, with blue tainted green stems. It was rather small, and the leaves grew in triplets, one in the middle and two veering off to the side, as if presenting it, like a fancy frame.

They shone rather prettily in the sunlight. They grew along the base of a large tree, and she was delighted to find a whole grove of them. They were soft and fuzzy to the touch, and they seemed to have some special kind of water or dew on them; they made her fur shine when she rubbed against them. She used some to polish her earrings and claws, along with simply sketching horizontal rings on her legs. If she caught them in the light just right, they made a wonderfully interesting artistic shimmer appear.

She didn't even realize how long she been there before her mother appeared, arms crossed, tapping her foot, smirking smugly. "Y'll stay right close, eh?" she asked.

She gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry mom."

She waved her paw dismissively. "Don' matter, s'long as we get back in time." She padded up to her, and she picked her daughter up and set her in her thankfully weapon free pouch. "Or they migh'jus leave us behind." They both laughed, knowing they'd never allow that to happen.

As she hopped speedily towards the ship, the almost child began to feel sleepy. It was almost time for her nap anyway; as much as she hated it, she still needed one. Otherwise she got cranky and snappy and in a rather violent mood. She'd almost mauled Squint once when she hadn't gotten a good rest due to an especially unhappy sea. She allowed her eyes to slip closed. '_Just for a little while._' She thought as her mind numbed and she fell asleep.

A couple hours later, Shira sat on the edge of the ship, overlooking the ocean, absent mindedly scratching her forearm. It was really bothering her, it had been since she woke up twenty minutes before. She yelped in surprise as a sharp pain came to her ear and she scratched at it. What was up with her? Why did she feel suddenly… itchy?

"Hey Squirt." Squint came up to her. He raised a teasing eyebrow upon noticing her insistent scratching. "Whasa' matter? Itch you can't scratch?"

"No, it just-" she scratched harshly at her left front leg. "I don't know what's wrong with me!" she sounded panicked.

"Alright, alright, chill. Lemme look." He took her now much larger paw and began to examine her leg, parting her thick white fur to get a good look underneath. It was turning red and seemed to have goose bumps all over it, an obvious rash. "God Shira, this looks infected. What'd ya do?"

She shrugged and scratched at her side. "I don't know! I was just playing in these shiny plants and-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold on a sec. What shiny plants?"

"They were really weird, all pink and blue and green."

He stiffened as a thought came to mind. "Did it… look like this?" he etched a quick drawing of the plant she'd seen, the triplet leaves easily recognized by the young saber.

"Yeah! Just like that!"

"Oh man! Shira!" he smacked his forehead. "That was Poison Ivy!"

"It was _what_?"

"Poison Ivy! Ya touch it'n gives y' a nasty rash."

"An itchy one?"

"Very." His eyes widened. "Please tell me you haven't touched anyone!"

She tilted her head curiously, still scratching. "Why?"

"You can catch from someone just by touching- gah!" His intense brown eyes got wider, if possible, when he realized he was still holding her paw from the examination. He stumbled away, staring at his paws in horror. "Aw man…" he'd had Poison Ivy before, and it _wasn't_ a pleasant experience. "Please tell me you haven't touched anyone else."

"I was in mom's pouch early."

He face palmed. Oh great…

Raz stumbled up to them, scratching viciously at her arms. "Squint!" she winced in pain, her sharp claws probably hurt her skin. "Yer aunt's a doctor an taughtcha all 'bout it! What's happenin' t'me?!"

"Poison Ivy." He answered simply.

"Wha' in the name a' sweet violence does that mean?!" she demanded, scraping her claws around inside her pouch, the source of the infection. She sucked in through clenched teeth, making a pained hiss. "Gah… make it stop!"

"Sorry Raz, can't. It'll eventually go away by- ow!" he scratched at his arm. "And so it begins…" He turned to his niece. "Shira, _please_. Tell me you haven't touched anyone or anything else." They all knew of his secret medical training (which he did not learn on his own free will, mind you. He was tied to a rock and forced to learn. He only paid attention because he was tested, and didn't want to listen through it all again. The information all kinda just stuck, he supposed), and would surely come to him for an answer.

"Well…" she gave them a guilty, apologetic smile, laughing nervously.

There was a yelp of pain and Gupta fell off the mast, scratching madly at his limbs. "Squint!"

Others soon followed. "Why me?" he whispered to himself, still scratching.

**So, what'd you think? I thought it'd be kinda funny to have them experience that. And if you don't like the drop off kinda thing, I can re-edit and repost if ya like.**

_**Poem:**_

_**Roses are red**_

_**Violets are blue**_

_**But poison ivy is not cool**_

**Sorry, couldn't resist! Review!**


	12. Lessons

**Hey guys, new chapter! I don't own Ice Age.**

Shira sighed, bored out of her mind. Why did she need to take lessons about weapons anyway? It's not like she had thumbs, so she couldn't handle them, and her teeth and claws were the only weapons she'd ever need. At least, that's what her family said. So why were they bothering to teach her about- "Shira!" a sharp voice brought her out of her thoughts. She smiled nervously up at the annoyed, stern face of her mother, arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently. "Are ya payin' attention?"

"Uh…" she chuckled nervously. "Maybe?"

Raz sighed in exasperation. No matter what any of them did, sometimes they just couldn't get her to pay attention during her lessons. Other times, however, she was so focused it was almost unnerving.

"Sheila, 'nestly, what do I have t'do ta getch yer attention today? Y've been distracted all morning."

"I- I'm sorry mom." She apologized. "I just… ever since the last land visit…" they had been on land for another raid, like they did every six-eight months (eh, usually. Sometimes they just went when they were bored and wanted to terrorize people).

The land mass had been barren and cold and snowy, but they had found a pack of white wolves to mess around with. Shira had enjoyed it from her mothers pouch, but she couldn't fully because of the one word that echoed around her mind. _Siberia_. She had no idea what it meant, or where it had even come from; she wasn't even entirely sure she hadn't made it up subconsciously.

Still, it was a pretty, elegant sounding word. It was mysterious, and stirred ancient feelings inside her. She didn't know what they were, they were different and weren't from her pirate life, but that was impossible, she'd lived with them forever… right?

But, suspiciously, one of those feelings was quite similar to… _love_. Like the love she felt for her family. But- but it _wasn't _for them, it was for someone else, and that scared her. How could she love someone else, someone that wasn't in her family? Wasn't that like betrayal? So many questions bubbled inside her, she found it impossible to think straight.

"What about it?"

"Well I- somehow I… I can't help but think I've been there before." Raz froze, blood turning to ice. Was that her daughter's homeland, where she'd been born, the place where she'd come from before she came to them? If so, could it possibly be stirring old, forgotten memories with her biological mother and father? She severely hoped not, would she want to go back if she did?

"Sh-Shira." Her voice was slightly shaky. "Tell me… just- close your eyes, and think. What's the earliest thing you remember?"

She closed her eyes. "Hmm… well…." She frowned in concentration. "I think…" she waited, tensing in anxious anticipation. "The earliest thing I remember… I'm laying down on… I'm not sure what, but Gupta's playing his flute for me."

She sighed in relief. She remembered that day.

It was maybe a week and a half after Shira came, and she'd been especially fussy that day and refused to go down for a nap. Eventually Gupta offered to help, and put her down on a leaf bed under the high rise platform, then played a soft song for her on his flute. It had her out within the minute.

It may have been selfish, hoping she didn't remember her birth parents, but she didn't want _anything_ to happen that could possibly take her precious daughter away. She sighed again. "Thank violence."

"Why?"

She stiffened. Why had she ever opened her mouth? She mentally reprimanded herself. She tended to be impulsive and act on instinct and, well… impulse. She usually didn't have second thoughts about anything, she just did what first came to mind and what felt natural, usually never having any reconsiderations. "I- uh…"

"Yes?"

"…Nothin Sheila." She pulled her into her lap. "Just glad yer here, thas' all."

"But I'm always here mom." She pointed out matter-of-factly.

"I know Shira. Ah'm jus glad yer here in gen'ral."

"O… kay?"

She laughed slightly. "Go play; see if you can get ridda' that energy and focus. Ya need yer trainin."

"But why? Learning is boring!" she whined. At her mother's sharp look, she quickly explained. Raz had little to no tolerance for complaining or anything related to so. "I can't use weapons anyway."

She sighed; she knew she'd ask someday. "Look Shira… memba when ya was taken by them otha pirates?" the child shivered in fear and scrambled into her pouch. She still had nightmares about that. Then again, it had only happened a little over a year before.

"Mmm-hmm." She whimpered fearfully.

Raz stroked her head calmingly. "Well, see, ev'ry pirate knows how ta use blades. Y'know that right?"

"Of course I do mom!" she giggled; it was almost silly, thinking she couldn't know something so… common sensible (if that made any sense).

"Good. Well… baba', when they wan' something, they'll take whateva they need t'get it. And…" Shira got her point and nodded for her to continue. "And when ya older… yer gonna have t' fight fer yer life sometime." She whimpered and shrunk further down into her pouch. She hadn't want to tell her something that would most certainly scare her greatly, but she needed to know the truth. If she was left uniformed, it might just cost her her life.

"And yer probably gonna be goin up 'gainst diff'rent weapons."

"But that's not fair!" she cried. "I can't use those!"

"'Xactly why ya need ta learn all bout them. Ya need ta know their weak points, how ta counter attack. If ya getch yerself 'nough trainin in heada' time, y'll be a fine pirate. I know ya will be anyway, but…" she sighed.

"Ok… I think."

"So y'll pay more attention in yer studies?"

"Oh no, mom. They're still boring."

Raz shook her head as the cub scrambled off, but she couldn't help but grin, chuckling to herself. What a child…

**So… what'd you think? I know, not any action. But I figured this would be kinda funny. Anymore ideas? Anything at all?**


	13. Sick Day

**Hey guys, new chapter. Yes I'm aware this is short, but I couldn't stretch it out really far. It's only 946 words, not counting the authors notes. But hey, I thought this would be entertaining.**

"But Guptaaaaaaaaa."

"No."

"But Gupta, please?"

"No."

"But I want some sooooooo much…" she whined. He sighed and rubbed his temples, hoping his crew mates got back soon. "Oh come on, why nooooooooot?"

"Because you don't need it!"

"But I don't feel gooooooooood." She protested. "And you're supposed to be niiiiiiice to me when I don't feeeeeeeel gooooooooood."

He sighed again. "And you think sugar'll make ya feel _better_?" she was begging him to go find her some honeycomb; she wasn't feeling well and the others had gone off to help Squint gather herbs for a remedy, and he was stuck watching her. He was firm she didn't need any, knowing sugar would just upset her stomach more. But she was adamant, she wanted honeycomb.

"But I'm siiiiiiiiick." She moaned. "Yer my babysitter. You're supposed to do what I want."

He stifled a laugh. "Says who?"

"Says me! And you're supposed to be extra nice cuz I'm sick! And I want some honeycooooooooomb."

"Will you stop all that whining?" he snapped, exasperated. He knew she wasn't feeling well at all, she'd caught come kind of flu bug a few days before, but still. That didn't give her an excuse to speak in a higer than usual voice and stretch out the syllables when she spoke.

She had been whining and griping and complaining nonstop since the first innocent little sneeze that indicated her ill. She was either bored, or hungry, or needed more tissues, or wanted another blanket, or s_omething_.

They were all annoyed to the point that everyone was practically _begging_ the captain to let them dock so Squint (who was now like their unofficial doctor) could make her some medicine that would hopefully not only make her feel better but maybe knock her out for a few hours so they could get some peace and quiet. They were all also kind of hoping she'd lose her voice from the sore throat. Cruel, maybe, but _they_ were starting to feel sick from all the complaining.

"But I'm siiiiiiiiick." She protested. "And you won't go get me any honeeeeeeeeeycooooooomb."

He sighed again. He really hoped they were almost done.

-With The Others-

Squint looked over the collection and nodded. "Peppermint, jasmine, juniper, cayenne, elderberry, lemon, licorice root, cone-" he stopped. "Where's the coneflower? I specifically asked for coneflower."

"That is a cornflower!" Flynn said.

He smacked his forehead. "Not _corn_flower, you idiot! _Cone_flower!" he looked up at his teammates. "I can't make it without coneflower."

"Well can'tcha jus give 'er that and call it good?" Gutt asked impatiently.

He shook his head. "Nope. I give 'er this without coneflower and-"

"I really don't care what the side effects are!" he snapped. "She'll just have to deal with it." He turned to go.

"Ya know, if I give 'er this it'll just make 'er sicker and a _lot_ whinier."

They all stiffened. "Ok… where do we find coneflowers?" Raz asked.

"Meadows, by rivers."

An hour later, they returned to the ship, most plugging their ears to block out her persistent whines. "Is it done now?" she asked her uncle, who was stirring the brew over a small fire in a rock bowl. "Is it done _yeeeeeeeeet_?" he ground his teeth, ears flattening against his head in irritation. He forced himself to keep stirring and added another pinch of ground jasmine, stirring in another three drops of honey and lemon.

At last it was done, having turned an earthy green brown. "Here." He held it out to her. "Drink it."

She eagerly slurped it down… until she got a taste of it. She nearly spit it out, but her mother said "Yer gonna drink that Sheila or I'munna let Gutt keelhaul ya." Of course she didn't mean it, but she honestly couldn't take any more complaining.

She forced it down, trying not to gag. "There." Squint said. "That'll have ya back on yer feet in a day at the most."

She collapsed suddenly. "Sleepin like baby." Raz tucked her in her pouch. After everyone cleared away for some rest, relishing the silence, he glanced at the bowl. It had just enough for one more serving, one more antidote… or vaccine.

He shrugged and quickly drank it, figuring better safe than sorry.

-Two Days Later-

"SQUINT!" the rabbit winced and turned to his shipmates, jumping in surprise. They looked _horrible_. All looked dazed and a bit pale, fur (or skin and feathers) discolored, breathing ragged and heavy, coming through the mouths, noses red and obviously irritated. Oh no…

"Y-Yeah?"

"I thoughd ya said thad bedicine would gure her! And look ad this!" she, sounding extremely congested, pointed in the direction of her daughter. Shira was still sick as ever, currently losing her lunch over the side, but no longer complaining. But that wasn't the bad part. The bad part was that it was contagious and she'd unknowingly spread it to the others. Squint was really glad he'd drank that left over bit of medicine.

"Technically, I just said it would get her back on her feet, and it did. I didn't say _anything_ about curing her."

"Still! Loog whad you did!"

"Me?!" he asked incredulously. "How did _I_ do this? Shira's the one with the flu!"

"Cuz-" her body lurched violently and she hurriedly hopped to the side, joining her daughter. Squint couldn't help but cringe.

Needless to say, he ended up playing nurse maid to his teammates for the next two weeks. And if there's one thing that isn't easy, it's caring for a bunch of moody, cranky, and aggressive pirates with the flu. But still, he thought silently, seeing them so miserable was really entertaining for him.

**So, what'd ya think? Funny? Sorry, couldn't resist the last part about them getting sick too. just thought that would be kidna funny, and maybe a little expected. After all, one person gets sick in a family, and they all do.**

**Hey, should I do more with him caring for them? It thought that'd be kidna humorous, but I figured I'd let ya'll decided. Anyway, give me more ideas, please! Anything at all!**


	14. Sick Day- Part 2

**Hey, this is a continuation of chapter 13, encouraged by KaylaDestroyer (thanks for that, by the way). I don't own Ice Age.**

A hollow, haunted sound drifted over the waves, rolling across the mist clinging to the surface and rising into the air, echoing around and filling the area with a miserably fearful mood. If you'd approached the large ice ship right then, you'd think there was some poor creature up there, moaning and groaning, being slowly tortured, slowly dying, moaning in agony as their life force slowly slipped away. It truly sounded like someone was dying.

Of course, they weren't, but they sure _felt_ like it. Nobody was comfortable or happy; everyone was sore, no one could breathe through their nasal passages, and all were overly heated with a high fever. Yes, the pirates were all down to the flu, thanks to someone- they wouldn't name names (*cough* Shira *cough*).

Squint sighed tiredly and practically collapsed face first on the deck. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. It had been, what, nine days? That sounded about right. He'd been waiting on his crew hand and foot, but nothing he did seemed good enough. There was always something else they wanted. Any quiet time, even a few scarce seconds, to rest, was greatly appreciated. "Squint!" he sighed in annoyance.

"Yes. Raz?" he asked stiffly.

"I'b oudda orange juice." She stated simply, sounding congested as ever.

He sighed and face palmed. Ever since they'd caught the flu from Shira, they'd decided they were paralyzed and it was his job to do _everything_. The only thing they moved to do was throw up over the side. He was beginning to regret drinking the medicine for a vaccination. If he hadn't, he probably would've gotten sick too, but at least he wouldn't have been caring for seven cranky other pirates with the flu. Which is by no means an easy task.

He got up and brought an orange over to her, puncturing it with his knife so Raz could drink the juice. "Squint?" Shira popped out of her pouch.

"What?"

"We're oudda dissues ind here."

"Yeah we… we…" Raz's face scrunched up, and suddenly, Squint found himself splattered with something warm and wet, tensing in disgust. He stiffly wiped off his face as she sniffed and wiped her arm across her face. "Sorry."

He shook off and exhaled tensely, grinding his teeth, forcing himself not to attack her. "Ok, look. I've been slaving for you guys for _nine days straight_, and that's the twenty third time _today_ that you've done that. Would it _kill_ you to cover your mouth?!" he yelled that last part.

"Sorry." She repeated. Her face contorted again and she was quick to cover her face with her paws. "ACHOO!" she sniffled and brought them away, cringing in disgust. "Ew…" she wiped the slimy substance now coating them off on a nearby tree.

"Squint!"

He turned. "What?"

"Where's by dea? You said you'd ged be somb dea! With hondey!"

"Just a sec Silas!" the bird doubled over coughing, leaving him a moment to turn back to the eight foot marsupial and maybe foot and one fourth tall saber cub. Grabbing his bone knife, he tossed it upwards, slicing a multitude of leaves off before it came back down, the foliage falling down around them. "There. Happy?" he didn't give them a chance to answer.

He went to hurry off. "Squint!"

"What?!" he exclaimed, exasperated as he turned back to the seven year old.

"Can I hab another 'ize pag? I'b hod."

"Just wait a minute!" he had gotten pretty good at juggling so many different requests and demands from his family all at once, and his increased natural energy and speed helped. But it was still difficult to keep up. With his ability to zip from one place to another in just a few seconds, he could practically be in two places at once; sometimes almost _three_ if he really pushed it.

If it hadn't been for his practically endless energy, he would've collapsed from exhaustion long ago. He had hardly slept at all the past few days with all the commotion at night, the coughing and the sneezing and wretching over the side and whatnot, he couldn't get any rest. Still, there was that rare, sweet little half hour every now and then when they'd all doze and he got a quick nap in.

Then they'd yell for him again and he'd lose his blissful sleep. After giving Silas his herbal tea, with honey (who knew someone usually so subtle could be so demanding?), he moved on to Gupta, who was complaining that he wanted cranberry juice.

He was tempted to put some sleeping medicine in their food, but he didn't for two reasons. 1) he didn't have the ingredients. And 2) they'd probably kill him once they awoke.

After getting Gupta his juice, he hurried back to Shira, giving her the ice pack (which was really just a large cube of ice wrapped in dried seaweed) she requested, laying it across her forehead. He was glad Raz seemed to grasp the 'sneeze in the tissues and not on him' concept, because he was tired of getting sprayed on like that.

He couldn't make himself hold grudges against them (at least, not for long). He'd had the flu a couple times when he was little and they were low on medicine for a vaccination, so he knew how painful it was. But did they have to act so paralyzed about it? They seemed to thin they were incapable of moving and made him do _everything_.

Still, miserable or not, you'd think they could at least _try_ to go easy on him. But nooooo, they simply _had_ to make him do everything. And it didn't help that he was being blamed by one in particular, even though it wasn't _really_ his fault. How was it _his_ fault that Shira didn't know how to cover her mouth?!

Raz, of course, didn't blame her daughter, though. She blamed Squint. He was the not so secret medical genius and should've been able to come up with a cure. Of course that was like asking pirates not to be vicious, which is impossible, but still. He could do anything else medical related. She remembered a time, years before Shira came, she'd been thrown off the ship during a storm and broke her leg.

Naturally, of course, it had to be a serious fracture and she may as well have been paralyzed for those six months. She couldn't get up and move around, because she naturally hopped, if she were to try, he informed her she'd never move around on her feet again, because she'd only injure it further.

To ease the pain, he'd created a pain reliever paste, one that numbed her sore leg to the point where she couldn't feel it when it became especially bad. The only downside was when her leg finally did heal, she didn't get the entire feeling back in it for another week.

But that didn't even come close to this.

Only one word described their predicament: miserable. Absolutely, one hundred percent, horrifyingly _miserable_. She felt achy all over, her nose, resembling a cherry in color, was so stuffed up the likeliness of her getting air through it was about as good as the ship sprouting big, feathery rainbow wings and flying away. It just wasn't gonna happen.

She'd developed a vicious cough, which always attacked at the worst times; when it was unexpected. Her throat already felt like it was being attacked by narwhals and had acid spilled on it, and all the coughing so violently most certainly didn't help.

Everything hurt, absolutely everything. It was so bad she just wanted nothing more than to go dig her own grave and lay down to die. Well, maybe not the digging part, because that would require hard work. She was too exhausted to barely lift her head. But, fortunately or unfortunately, she had another sick symptom to do it for her.

She felt that annoying little twitch and quickly reached for her pouch and grabbed a leaf, bringing it to her face just in time to sneeze into it. "Bless you." Squint, who was chopping up bananas to blend for a smoothie for Silas, said.

She sniffled and blew her nose, before responding with a gracious, nasally "Thenks." Her head throbbed and the room spun. Her stomach lurched and she clamped both paws over her mouth, rushing to the side just in time to lose her food.

She wondered for the millionth time how it was possible; she hadn't eaten anything in ten days, and she'd thrown up at least five times _every day_. How could there still be anything left in her stomach to discard? It didn't seem possible, but the painful hacking that brought up a very foul tasting substance proved otherwise.

She finally collapsed, chest heaving slightly, still coughing- but at least no longer torturing her stomach. She nearly choked on a sudden throatful of phlegm and spit it out, noticing with dismay that it was slightly tinged red from the force. Now she was no doctor, but she knew that couldn't be good.

She dragged herself back closer to the center of the boat, not wanting to roll off, thinking a bunch of very violent, unkind words and things about her illness… and Squint.

She couldn't bring herself to blame her precious little girl, but she knew deep down that it was kind of her fault. She _had_ been the one that had spread her germs to everyone. But the child was suffering, just as she was. The saber cub was currently passed out from lack of oxygen due to coughing. She didn't deserve the blame, she was in plenty enough pain as it was, and a guilty conscience wouldn't help.

A sudden thought hit her. "Hey…" she winced inwardly at how raw and sore her throat felt. "How are you dod sig?" she asked the little rabbit, who was wrapping up a piece of ice in dried seaweed.

He came over and felt her cheeks before laying it on her forehead and shrugging in answer. "Took the last of her medicine; kept me from gettin sick."

"_WHAT_?!" she instantly winced and grabbed her head, watching with a woozy expression as the ship dipped and twirled around her, momentarily turning a dark shade of royal purple, willing herself not to pass out and not let everything got black.

He had the nerve to create a vaccination and drink it all for himself?! How selfish could he get? While they had to suffer, _he_ got to stay perfectly fine because he took the last of it and didn't even bother sharing?! How low could he stoop?!

…Then again, they _were_ pirates; selfish and cruel were one the things they did best. But still…

"Ya shouldn't yell like that, y'know. Hurt yer head."

Well duh! "Ya think I don'd dhow thad?" she snapped, watching everything slowly return to normal. He slid a chunk of ice across her forehead, which helped numb the headache just a tiny bit.

She gave him a look as he gave her an innocent smile. "What?"

"I hade you." Squint just smirked at her and shook his head before rushing off to complete more tasks. She watched him go with sleepy eyes; she was glad for his care, she supposed. But it was still his fault.

**So, what'd you think? Sorry, I wanted to explore more of the ending of chapter 13. I just thought it'd be kinda humorous. I'll have another chapter up in the next hour or so, I just need to reread one more time.**


	15. Keep Away

**New chapter! Enjoy!**

It was lunch time. Everyone was eating… except for Shira. She stared out at the landmass, they'd been goofing around on land again. It was lush and green, with thousands of beautiful plants, but she made a point to stay away from anything strangely colored, tear dropped shaped or shiny. She did _not_ want a repeat of her encounter with poison ivy, and neither did anyone else, she was sure. It left them all scratching for five days. It was horrible.

Either way, her family _still_ wouldn't let her participate, so she'd run off to play. She'd met up with another cat, a spotted leopard, she believed. She wasn't scared though, he was about her age, if not a smidge (meaning six months at the most) younger, or older.

They'd played together and had a good time, although he was astounded when she nearly hurled when he brought her over for lunch and saw them all tearing into something she refused to examine even long enough to figure out what it was. All she knew was that it was bloody and disemboweled.

His parents had kindly offered her some, then she really _did_ lose her previous meal, thankful she'd had a light breakfast. After she calmed her upset stomach, she settled for a couple strawberries for a midday snack. Her mother always warned her not to spoil her appetite, otherwise it would be thrown all out of whack and she'd find herself hungry at the oddest times.

They had all stared at her like she was a freak, eating fruits and all, explaining she was a natural predator and ought to try their deer. She quickly refused, explaining that she had been adopted as an infant and raised by all vegetarians who didn't have anything else to feed her. They were sympathetic at the loss of her 'real' parents, which secretly made her temper flare. Raz was just as much her real mother as her biological one was! And she always would be.

Then she'd realized it was almost noon and went to find her family, promising Adam she'd come back to play later. Then he did something that really surprised and confused her, something she was contemplating asking her family about. Finally deciding on a yes, she rose and padded over to them.

They were all in various positions, talking and laughing. "Hey mom?" The six year old began. "Guys? Can I talk to you?"

Her mom took another drink of juice from the poor orange she'd punctured and nodded. "Talk away Sheila."

"Well, um- I was wondering…"

"Spit it out squirt." Squint urged gently, popping another grape in his mouth. He was never big on waiting. None of them were.

"What does it mean if a boy kisses you?" her mom did a double take and spewed her orange juice. Squint choked on his grapes, clutching his throat, coughing violently. Silas and Gupta fell off their perch on a large-ish piece of ice like a chair. Boris's eyes widened and his mouth fell open, Gutt looking the same. Flynn just looked around in confusion. Why was everyone acting so strangely?

"_WHAT_?!" they all exclaimed.

"I said, 'what does it-" her mother clamped a hand over her mouth, the other on her heart, panting in shock.

"We heardja, we heardja!" she managed, chest heaving from her heavy breathing and spit take. "Just… _why_? Yer too young t' be wondrin bout stuff like tha'!"

"Well, cuz I was playin with this boy I met earlier, and when I went to go, he kissed my cheek. What does that mean?"

Raz blinked, eyes becoming unfocused and swaying where she sat, a paw on her head, suddenly looking a bit dizzy and ill. Then her expression cleared and she blinked, hard, a couple times and rubbed her eyes.

She slid her paws into her pouch and curled her fingers around the familiar wooden handle of her favorite spiral shell sword. "Where is 'e?" she growled through clenched teeth. Whoever this boy was that had the nerve to actually _kiss her daughter_, and thought he could get away with it… he had another thing coming. It was called a sword to the throat and it was going to _hurt_. Severely.

Her uncles went into over protective mode and grabbed out their weapons. "Yeah…" Squint agreed. "Any guy that thinks he can actually…" he trailed off, making mental threats that were highly inappropriate to be heard by such a young child. "Hey. Who's up for buryin him and dancin on his grave?!" he asked excitedly.

Shira tilted her head, confused. "What d'ya mean? He's not dead silly!"

"Not _yet_, that's for sure." He growled.

Thankfully, in their blind, overprotective rage, Shira managed to slip into her mothers pouch before they went off. She managed to keep him from being slaughtered, but they were about two inches from attending her first funeral.

"Ok, note to self." She muttered that night after calming her family and making sure Adam stayed a safe distance from her when they played. "Stay away from boys."

**So what'd you think? And I don't own Ice Age. More ideas please, from anyone.**


	16. Hiccups

**New chapter! Yay! I don't own Ice Age. Oh, and I have very bad news. I have the flu. Darn… Enjoy!**

Shira stared up at the clouds. She was so very bored. Nobody wanted to play with her. Her mom was cranky for some reason, claiming to not have gotten a lot of sleep, so she was taking a nap. In fact, that seemed to be what they were _all_ doing. Squint was lounging in a half coconut shell, a large leaf covering all of his body, except his feet, to block out the sun. Yep, asleep. Silas was perched on one of the tall branches, head under his wing. Unconscious as well. Gupta was draped over a little woven hammock of vines, eyes closed. In dreamland as well.

Flynn was stretched out in the middle of the ship, a sleepy smile on his face, 'sunning', whatever that was. Her mother was curled up under the high rise platform, head on her arms, long tail tucked around her body. Boris was laying down near the edge, just staring at nothing. The captain was lounging at the top of the mast between two branches that formed a 'v'-ish shape, hands folded on his stomach. Ugh, why did adults have to be _so boring_?!

She smacked her lips together a little and, upon noticing that her mouth was dry, she got up. She padded past her family members, being careful not to make a sound. They all got very angry and were highly crabby for the rest of the day if you woke them up during a nap. She needn't have bothered, they were all practically the heaviest sleepers on earth, all snoring heavily. But still, she wasn't risking a grounding and making an already plenty moody pirate crew mad.

Going over to the fruit, she selected a juicy looking melon. Slicing it open, the long way, around the middle, she happily lapped up the juice. After slurping it down quickly, she began to eat the sweet inside, spitting out seeds every now and then. After she was finishing, she tossed the shell to the rats, who were squeaking insistently at her, jumping up and down and trying to get her attention. She rolled her eyes at their version of whining and begging. The tiny rodents tore into it.

She went back to thinking, staring at the clouds. She laid on her back, until a strange sensation came upon her. A strange tightening in her throat. What was… "_Hic_!" her whole body jerked and she sat up, putting a paw over her mouth, hearing herself involuntarily make the strange sound twice more.

What was going on? She'd never experienced something like this before. Frightened, she went to her mother and shook her arm. It took about five minutes, but her eyes eventually cracked open. "Oi, whaddaya want Sheila?" she snapped moodily. Usually she'd be nicer to her daughter, but she didn't want to be disturbed, she'd made that perfectly clear, and was rather peeved that she had.

"Something- _hic_- something's wrong _hic_ with me!" Raz sat up and watched the cub for a moment, still jerking and making the squeaky little sounds.

Suddenly, a grin spread on her face and she laughed. "Oh Sheila- there's nothing wron' with ye."

"Then what _hic_ what's happening _hic_?"

"Nothin." she chuckled. "Y've jus got th' hiccups."

"The _hic_ the what?" what was that? Was she sick? Had she been poisoned? "Make _hic_ make em go _hic_ away!"

Raz shook her head and grinned. "Can't. Sorr'eh Sheila. They'll go 'way 'ventually. Y'll jus hafta wait i' out."

"But what if _hic_ what if they _hic _don't?!" she fretted.

"They will." The marsupial reassured her. "They always do." She hiccupped again and groaned. It was beginning to make her throat hurt. Raz suddenly smiled as she got an idea. "Bu' if ya wanna git ridda 'em faster, go see Squin'. He migh know."

Shira took her advice and went off, bouncing every few moments, still making the little high pitched sounds. Unknown to her, Raz was smiling mischievously and laying back down. She shook her head. "Kids." She closed her eyes again and shifted to get comfortable. "Ge' upset ova the smalles' things…" and she was snoring softly again.

Shira padded over to Squint, body still bouncing up and down as her diaphragm involuntarily contracted. With the way she was jerking, as she reached up to nudge him awake, she hiccupped and again and accidentally shoved the coconut shell off it's perch on a small piece of raised ice.

He tumbled to the ground with a surprised yelp, pulling his knife out of nowhere and pointing it at her, until he realized it was just the cub. "Oh for love of- what is it Shira?" he asked in annoyance. "I was sleeping!"

"I've _hic_ got _hic_ hiccups! Make em _hic_ go away!"

He groaned and put one hand over his eyes, shaking his head and willing himself not to explode on her. "Was that _all_?"

She nodded. "Uh huh. Get rid _hic_ get rid of em!"

He sighed. "Who told you I could anyway?"

"Mama. _Hic_!"

He rubbed his temples. Of course. Leave it to Raz to make her daughter's problem his. "I dunno… try hanging upside down. Or holding your breath. That might work."

"What _hic_ what am I? A _hic_ a bat?"

"Just hold your breath then!" perhaps then she'd be quiet and he could go back to his nap.

"But I-"

"Do it!"

"_Hic_! Fine!"

After Shira almost collapsing and turning blue underneath all her fur from lack of oxygen, she still had hiccups and kept bothering her uncle. "Well _hic_ what else might _hic_ work?!" she asked, exasperated.

"Oh…" he groaned. "I don't know…" he pulled his leaf blanket over his head. Was it really too much to ask that she let him have his nap? "Just-" a grin spread on his face. "Why don'tcha try givin 'em ta someone else?"

"Huh? How does _hic_ that work?"

"Oh it's easy. Go find someone else and bother- I mean, talk with them for a little while. They get your hiccups, and your cured."

"Well why won't _you_ take them?" she asked indignantly. If the cure was _that_ easy…

"Cuz I can't. I'm immune."

"Huh?"

"Already took my medicine. Ya can't give em to me. They'd just come right back." She looked confused, but nodded all the same. He couldn't believe she was actually buying it. "Oh, one thing. Don't try I on her mom. Already gave her some too." Raz would be very upset if she found out A) he'd tricked her daughter, and B) she'd been woken up for something so silly.

"Ok…" and the cub wandered off. He folded his paws against his chest and looked up at the sky. _Thank you_ he mouthed dramatically before laying down and pulling the covers over his head. Now hopefully Shira would keep occupied for a while…

A few hours later, around dark, Raz was glaring at Squint murderously from his place high up on the mast, his knife embedded in it and holding on for all he was worth. He yelped and jumped as yet another starfish embedded itself an inch from him. "I'munna _hic_ I'munna kill you for this!" she threatened.

"How was I _hic_ supposed to _hic_ know hiccups're _hic_ are contagious?!"

**Ha, funny! At least, I thought so. Karma, you guys, for ignoring her. Just thought this would be kinda funny. Review please!**


	17. Christmas Kitties

**New one-shot! Yay!**

Shira hummed as she skipped along the path. Something about this place just felt all happy and… merry. Her mother had said today was a special day for plundering; the best to wreak havoc and caused distress. She didn't know why, but she felt festive and in a partying mood as well. This… buzzing happiness in the air was contagious. She'd passed a few other creatures, all of who were putting up weird things all around; hanging brightly colored pinecones on vines strung about, balls of clay on wooden hooks dyed with berry juices, bits of colored leaves stuck in spider webs wrapped on trees.

As she went along, still humming a meaningless tune, she didn't realize she was about to "Oof!" she suddenly slammed into something warm, and she and the mystery person were sent tumbling.

"Ow…" she sat up dizzily and rubbed her head. "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"_Me_?!" the orange stranger demanded, whom she was sitting on, pushing her off. "Why don't _you_ watch where _you're_ going?!"

They turned to glare each other in the eye, only to blink and have them widen with recognition.

"…Shira?"

"You?!"

They pounced at each other and had a brief hug on the ground. "I missed you!" she exclaimed, coming up on top.

"Me too!" he gently pushed her off. "Wow, you look… different." The eight year old said. "What're those… thingies on your ear?"

"Hmm? Oh these?" she brushed her earrings with one paw. She barely noticed them anymore, they felt natural. But while the were subtle to her anymore, they still made her feel proud and more grown up. They'd make her look very much like a pirate, her mother said, when she was full grown and a proper member of the crew. "MY uncle gave em to me! Aren't they pretty?"

"Yeah." He agreed, reaching out hesitantly to poke the blue one, so it swayed a little. "Real pretty. How'd ya gettem ta stick to your ear?"

"He had to poke a hole in them." He gasped. "Oh don't worry, it didn't hurt! He put lotus berry juice on it so I couldn't feel a thing!"

"Ok…"

"So" she began, changing the subject. "What's with all the singin and dancin and decorations?" she asked. Even here, they could hear the faint music playing far away.

Surprisingly, he fell to the ground with laughter, making her frown indignantly. "What?"

"Oh good one Shira!" he managed. "Pretending not to know about Christmas! Funny!"

"Um…" her eyes darted this way and that, as if looking for someone else to explain. But they were alone. "But I _don't_ know what, um… what'dja call it?"

He looked immensely startled. "You're kidding…" he breathed in horrified amazement, eyes wide and dilated with disbelief. "You don't know what _Christmas_ is?"

She shook her head. "Uh uh. Is it important?"

"Uh, yeah! Christmas and presents and Santa is all _totally_ important!"

"Huh. Guess mom forgot to tell me. I'll ask her when I get back."

"What kind of freakshow parents don't tell th-" that was when she growled and pounced, slamming him down into the dirt.

"_DON'T_" she snarled. "You. _Dare_. Insult my family." She flicked him on the forehead, hard, for good measure, ground his face a little harder into the dirt and got off, sauntering a few feet away, fuming. This- This guy had pretended to be her friend, laughed at her simply for not knowing a word (bet _he_ didn't know what _keelhauling_ meant! And she didn't laugh at him!), then _insulted_ her mother. Who does that?!

The other cub picked himself off the ground, face pounding dully. Jeez, this girl could really pack a pounce!

Hearing her shudder in pain (emotional, obviously), he padded over and nudged her shoulder apologetically. "Hey, I'm sorry." He crouched low to catch her eye and make it more sincere. He was surprised to find tears brimming in her oceanic eyes. "I- I didn't mean-"

"Shira!" a heavily accented voice called.

"…Who's that?"

"Oh, that's my mom. I gotta go."

"Kay…" he said sadly. "Well, bye." He gave her another nudged and quickly kissed her on the cheek. She giggled nervously and rubbed it, blushing bright rred under her fur. But, because of her pale coat, she wasn't sure if he could see it. She hoped not.

"Shira!" the voice was getting closer.

Not wanting a repeat of the last time she was around a boy, quickly licked him on the cheek and sprinted off, yelling a "Bye!" over her shoulder.

"Bye…!" he called dazedly, waving.

She was going so fast she nearly crashed into her mom, who put out a foot to steady her. "Eas'eh there Sheila!" she chuckled. "Wha, ye think were gonna leave ya?"

Shira giggled. "Nope." That wouldn't happen. "I know you'd never leave me."

"Ye got tha righ." Raz bent low to collect her daughter, who rubbed affectionately against her for a moment before allowing herself to be lifted and tucked into the warm, familiar pouch. She snuggled into her warm fur as she sped into motion.

"Love you mom…" she whispered, falling asleep, the familiar movement and her heartbeat and steady breathing acting like a lullaby, soothing her mind and putting it to rest.

Later, after the brief hop home, her family was gorging happily on all the new fruit, Shira padded up to them. "Mom? Guys?"

"Aye Sheila?"

"Um…" they all turned to look at her nervously, this scenario was very familiar, and _not_ in a good way. Shira frowned a little to recall her memory. But what should she bring up first? "What's a… a Santa?"

They all whipped towards her. This was _worse_ than the time she asked about kissing. "W-Well, um…" Squint glanced nervously at the badger near him. "Gupta, you tell her!"

"Vhat?! _Me_?" he exclaimed, eyes darting around nervously. "Silas, you do it!"

"No! I am not a source of ima- _such_ information!" he looked about desperately. "Raz! She is your child! _You_ explain to ze little one what zis term is!"

"Wha- _me_?" they all nodded. "Oh Ah hate th' lot a' ya fer this." She grumbled. "Evra onea'- wai. Hold up fer a sec'nd." She held up one finger and turned to her daughter curiously, who had sat down to watch the adults bicker. "Where didja _hear_ bout tha an'ehway?"

"Oh, right!" she 'd forgotten to tell them the good news of finding her friend again. "You know that other saber I was playing with that one time?! When I got my first flower?"

"Yeh… kinda."

"Well, _he_ tld me! Isn't it great! I met him again!"

"Thas great." Raz said, reaching down to pat her head, hoping to distract her from this Christmas topic with information about her newfound friend. "So whas 'is name?"

Her blue eyes shot wide. "DANG IT!"

**Yeah, I know this is incredibly late, but better late then never, right? Eh, anyway, review please! Hope you liked it!**


	18. First Break

**Hi guys. Sorry for updating at, like, 3 a.m., but I took a 'nap' earlier, and slept from like four to… midnight. So I figured I ought to at least get something done.**

**Enjoy!**

Pain. Anger. Depression. Fury. Sadness. Ultimate, utmost disorder. All these things whirled around Shira's mind as she lay beneath the tree, silently sobbing. It had been maybe an hour since the incident, when she caught him kissing another girl. Sure they'd only been 'together' for about a week (summer vacation couldn't last forever), but still! It hurt! A lot.

A pair of steadily hopping steps met her ears, and although usually just the mere presence of her mother would make her feel better, it only increased the sad feelings. She didn't want anyone to see her like this.

"Oh…" Raz recognized that face without a doubt. The fragile, broken eyes, river rapids rolling down her cheeks, nearly silent, almost hysterical sobbing, and careless stature; her daughter was sprawled on the ground as if she hadn't a care in the world. She'd had her heart broken for the first time.

The pre-teen (did thirteen count as a teenager? She didn't feel like a kid anymore, but not like a teen quite yet) closed her eyes, but that didn't stop the tears. A few moment later, she felt a familiar pair of arms embrace her, and a soft beating sound reached her ears as the kangaroo held her sobbing adopted daughter against her chest.

"Shh…" she murmured. "Shh… there there… Ah know… Ah know…"

"N- No you don't!" she choked out, the first time she'd spoken since she witnessed that awful event. "Nobody does!"

"Yeh Ah do." She rubbed her back. "Yeh Ah do… theh sam thing 'appened ta me when Ah w's abou' yer age."

She sniffled, not finding much comfort in those words. Though she was glad she was there for her and might be able to understand, she found that hard to believe. Her mother hardly seemed like the type to fall in love; she seemed to wild and free-willed, how was it possible for her to be tied down into a relationship?

"R… Really?"

"Oooooooh yeh." She managed a chuckle. "Broke mah 'eart inta a million lil pieces, 'e did." She petted the back of her head. "Yer no' th onl'eh one Sheila. B'lieve meh. Evra one ge's there 'eart smashed one way 'er anotha. Yer no' alone."

After she managed to get the saber to stop crying and grabbed a collection of tissues down from the tree they were under, Raz agreed to tell Shira bout the first time she experienced similar. The memory still stung just a tiny bit, as, to really tell it truly, the feelings had to come back, but she was far over him. To be honest, she barely remembered a thing about him. Had he had green eyes… or were they blue? She couldn't decide.

Near the end of the story, Squint appeared. Literally, apparently he'd been eavesdropping in the tree and accidentally lost his balance from trying to keep from laughing, and had fallen right down in Raz's lap. She looked ultimately startled, but soon got a devilish grin on her face. Oh no…

He tried to get away, but she was too quick, and grabbed the little rabbit, fastening both her hands around him. "Oh Squin'." She began all too sweetly. Uh oh… "Why don'tcha tell 'er bout _yer_ firs' 'eartbreak?"

"No way!" he protested. "I'm not a _girl_!" a whimper made him look to the right. He caught his nieces teary eyes, biting her lower lip. "…I, um…"

Raz dropped him down on the ground as Shira started to cry quietly again. "Scoot!" she hissed. It was clearly an order, so he split.

"Oh, shh…" she hugged her again. "Shh… I know Sheila… it'll beh ok." As she continued to sob, her mother murmured to her. They'd been there probably two hours already. The captain would want them back soon enough; they left back to sea in a few days, and the ship would probably need some attention.

"I know… I know… th' firs' 'eartbreaks always th' hardes'."

"_First_?" she choked out. "You mean there's gonna be _more_?"

She smiled sympathetically. "Yeh… there's always m're."

"Even for you?"

"Ya neva know." She honestly didn't mean that, romance just wasn't her thing, but hey. Anything to comfort her daughter. Now, she wasn't comfortable with lying to her; she was the most important thing in her life. If she wasn't honest with her… no. Not the time to get distracted. "'Specially when yer bout ta go inta yer teens."

"Oh…" she groaned in pure misery. This was _not_ going to be fun.

The sound of flapping wings made the two look up. Silas perched on a low branch that put him just above Raz's head. "Madams. Ze captain wishes you to return."

"Sure thing mate. Jus give a us a min'te."

"I heard you are suffering heartache, _ma jeune nièce_." That no good long eared blabber mouth… if she wasn't so sad, Shira would go and sever her uncles ears! 'May we… have a moment alone, _mademoiselle_." Raz really saw no harm in it, so she nodded, gently released her daughter from the warm, comforting embrace, and got up, hopping away.

Silas watched the young girl peering up at him with glossy blue eyes. "Your heart aches, does it not?"

She nodded, expression becoming fragile. Or… more fragile than it already was. "Feels like its broken into a billion tiny pieces…"

"_Oui_… zat is normal." he fluttered down to stand before her. He remembered when she was just a tiny cub, barely half his height. Now she towered a good three feet above him, and she wasn't anywhere near full grown yet. "But believe me… it will heal itself in time."

"How… how do you know."

"I am French. I was born speaking the very language of love. I know these things."

She couldn't giggle; her uncle as a love expert/counselor? It was too weird. "Really?"

"_Oui_. At least, zat is what zey say where I come from." She lay down beside him, intrigued, and he patted her cheek. "Believe me, all will be well in time. You have no reason to fear; your heart won't always be broken."

She managed a faint smile; she actually felt a little better after almost three hours of seemingly endless tear release, and her family's comfort. Something was suddenly tucked beside her ear, and she found with amazement a bright blue lily, with neon green stripes, one on each petal, originating from the center. "Zhere you go… you look beautiful." He praised, and she blushed a little. "Now Shira… promise me something."

"Anything."

"You won't go around wasting your tears on worthless _garcons_ that will only abuse you're affection." He tilted her face up. "You are so very, _very_ special. If Zhey are too arrogant to see zat… then they have lost a great treasure."

She smiled. "Thanks Uncle Silas."

"You are welcome." He patted her head. "Now, let's return home. I think a bowl of frozen nectar berries is in order."

So they went home, Shira feeling much better but still hurting inside. But she was comforted by her family, knowing they'd always be there for her. That was better than anything else in the whole world.

**Finished. No, not the series. Do you guys get annoyed with all these age differences? I mean, these are all total random, and I thought this was a cute little idea, but… oh well. It's fun to explore all the different ages.**

**You know, I had an idea that wanted to ask y'all about. What if, for whatever reason (I haven't worked out all the kinks in this idea yet), Shira ends up down in the dino world and… well, they end up going on some crazy adventure to get her back? Good? Bad? Awful? Not even worth asking about?**

**Please review!**


	19. Verbal Pain

**Hey, new chapter. This one's another with her as an early teen. Do you mind all of this? I hope not, cuz I like exploring the different ages. But, if no one else does, I can always go back and re-edit/retype them all. Might take a while, but hey. Anything to make the people who take time to read my work happy.**

**Enjoy!**

Shira gulped as she walked up to her mother, who was twirling her favorite sword around and doing practice thrusts effortlessly. "M-Mom?"

"Mmm? Yeh Shira?"

"I- I wanted to talk to you."

"Talk away." She said, sliding her sword into her pouch for safe keeping. Her daughter sat down before her, and she did the same. Nodding, she gestured for her to begin.

"W-Well… mom, I'm turning fourteen. And I- well, I know this is a lot to ask, but… do you think we could maybe… try and track down my other parents?" Raz choked on her own spit.

"What?!" her voice was an octave higher than usual in shock, staring at her almost-teenaged daughter in disbelief.

"Well, I'm not a little girl anymore. And I was thinking… I think it'd be nice if I met my other parents. My biological parents." She never referred to her biological parents (though a rare subject, they did pop up every now and then), as her _real_ ones. Raz was just as much her mother as her birth mother would've been, if she'd known her. They were her _other_ parents, but not her _real_ ones. They were all her real ones, but she refused to name one or the other as that. She didn't want to hurt her mother's feelings.

"Bu'- bu' Shira! Weh don' know nothin abou' em! Weh don' ev'n know where ta look. This oce'n leads all 'round theh worl', bu' 'ow woul' weh know? And b'sides, ya've alread'eh go' a fam'ly."

"I know, but… I just- well, mom, I _need _to know I they're still alive. I need to know how I ended up in the ocean in the first place. I need to know where I'm from."

"…Ah undastand, Sheila. Yer gett'n olda, an… an ye wanna know who y'are. Ah git tha, bu' ya alread'eh know. Yer mah daughta."

"I know that mom. But… I just can't help but _feel_ like there are other things waiting for me. My destiny is more than just this." She instantly winced at her mother's hurt face. "No, no, no. That- that's not what I meant. That came out wrong!"

She backed away slightly, her expression disbelieving and betrayed and angry. "Fine. Y' c'n ask. Bu' if ye fin' em, feel free ta stay." She said that last part harshly, thinking her daughter had meant the hurtful sentence.

"Mom, I wouldn't do that!" she exclaimed, her voice raising as she became angry. "I just want to know, that's all. I want to know what my life would've been life if I'd grown up with them!" she cringed again. "Not what I meant!"

By now Raz was boiling mad. "Oh, so were no' good nuff fer ya, are we? Fine!" she yelled. "Go find ya _real _mum an dad, why don'tcha?! If thas wha ye want, don' lemme holdja back."

"Ooh!" she growled. "Why are you making such a big deal out of nothing?"

"Nothin?" she demanded. "Ye call abandonin theh fam'ly tha raised ya fer anutha no big deal? Well Ah go' news fer ya, Sheila. Tha _is _a big deal!" by this time, the crew was starting to gather, watching the girls simple conversation turned shouting match with interest and caution, ready to pull them away from each other if needed.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Shira exclaimed.

"Ah'm fr'm theh Outback, Sheila. Ah w's _born_ stubb'rn. An Ah jus don' wan ye t'be disappointed."

"By _what_?!" she demanded, exasperated.

"Wha if ye fin' ou they abandoned ya? Or tha th're dead?" '_Like mine.'_ She mentally added.

She gasped. "How could you say something like that?!"

"Oh Ah dunno… maybe cuz iss' true!"

Growling, Shira glared icily at her, her next few words low with rage, but plenty loud for everyone to hear. "I hate you." Raz gasped and clamped her paws over her mouth, giving everyone, including her, quite a surprise when her now devastated eyes filled with tears.

Shira's eyes widened as she realized what she'd said. Her mother's breathing was shaky, golden pools brimming with barely contained water. "Oh… Sheila I… I-" her breath hitched as she choked on a hardly held back sob.

"Mom, I…" Raz got up.

"Ah need ta be 'lone." Her voice was quiet and hollow with misery, and everyone could tell she was making quite an effort not to cry. She turned and hopped to the far end of the ship, head bowed sadly.

Everyone cleared away after that, except for the badger. "Oh Gupta." She moaned, giving her mother a solemn glance, who had her head in her paws. "What shou'I do?"

He patted her shoulder gently. "D-Don't vorry about it." But you could sense the nervous disappointment in his voice. He's never thought of his niece, of all people, to say something so hurtful. "She just needs to calm down. She'll come back vhen she's ready." He turned to go, but called over his shoulder "And Shira? Think about vhat you said. You mighta just cost yourself your mother's feelings."

"Oh man…" she groaned. "What've I done?" '_Broke her heart. Duh!_' the negative part of her brain yelled.

Squint approached his marsupial friend. Her paws were folded in her lap, feet dangling over the edge, staring at the waves directly below her, head down. "Raz?" he nudged her arm. She stiffened and quickly swiped at her cheeks, which were wet. "You ok?" he asked gently. He wanted to smack himself for asking such a stupid question. Of course she wasn't alright; that much was obvious.

Her expression indicated the internal battle she was having. Her eyes darted back and forth, as if listening to the two parts of her conscious, trying to decide. Finally her shoulders dropped and she shook her head. "…No." her voice was choked with tears, strained with devastation. After all, how could she not be? "Mah joey 'ates me." She put her head in her paws.

"Hey, that's not true." He jumped up on her shoulder and patted it comfortingly. "You know teenagers say stuff they don't mean all the time."

"See thas theh thing. Sheh's neva' done it b'fore." She looked at him with depressed, misty eyes. "So 'ow d'I know sheh did'n mean i'?"

"Because she didn't, you know that!" well that was a dumb (but true) answer. Shira loved her mother and her family, that much was known for sure.

"I wanna b'lieve tha, honest Ah do." She sniffed and turned away. "Bu' I jus' _can_'." Another tear slid down her cheek, and she silently scolded herself. Why was she being so emotional? They were just three little words, everyone said them at least once in their life.

So why did it hurt so much to have them said to her?

Her brother hadn't seemed so upset when she said them to him after he went all 'protective older sibling' on some other kids when they were teasing her (again) for her unique fur color (she could've handled it herself, thank you!). Totally mortifying, by the way.

So why was she?

Shira sat at the other side of the ship, staring out at the waves. Gutt was some feet behind her, leaning on the wheel (or whatever it's called) and watching her curiously. He wanted to see what she'd do.

Eventually he got bored with waiting and addressed her. "Hey kid." She rolled her eyes irritably. He _still_ insisted on calling her that just to get to her. He loved pushing her buttons.

"What?" she snapped. Normally she would've been more respectful, but couldn't he see she needed to think? Probably, but he liked making things hard for her. She still didn't know why.

He chuckled at her fiery personality. "Ooh… feelin feisty are ya?" she narrowed her eyes and growled almost inaudibly, ears lowering in agitation, but she kept her gaze on the waves.

"What exactly is the point of this conversation?"

He sighed. "Long version or short?" she knew it didn't matter what she said, so she kept quiet. "Short? Good. That's what I was shootin for." Another eye roll. She was starting to get dizzy. "Anyway, you upset her, you apologize. Simple."

"I know _that_." did he think she was stupid or something? She turned to him. "The problem is figuring out _how_."

He held up his hands in an almost surrender-like way. "I can't help ya there. But I think ya broke our weapons expert, so _fix 'er_."

It was obviously an order. But how was she to apologize to her mother after she said she _hated_ her? It had been merely an impulse, an angry, angry impulse, but still. She hadn't meant it; she'd loved her ever since her first pouch ride as a three day old newborn, and she always would. How could she express that? More importantly, how could she ever take back those three horrible words? The thought made her mouth taste like poison and her heart ache, like it was being injected with acid.

She sighed and shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Arguing with herself wasn't doing any good. In fact, it was doing the exact and confusing her further. God, why was being a teenager _so_ hard?

She silently padded up to her mother, who had her head covered with her arms, and she seemed to be trying to collapse Squint's lungs and/or ribcage. "Mom?" she began hesitantly. "Can… can we talk?"

She dropped the poor rabbit, who looked to be experiencing mentally _and _physically traumatizing pain. He staggered away a few yards before collapsing face first with a pained groan.

Raz swallowed thickly. She was still in a fragile, rather emotional state of mind. She didn't know if the oncoming discussion would heal her heart… or just break it further. But hey, taking chances was one of her best skills. She nodded hesitantly.

"Ok I- oh mom, I am _so_ sorry." She managed. "I- I didn't- I could never…" this was harder than she thought, and her difficulty level expectancies had been high to begin with. "I didn't mean it. Really."

She scrubbed at her agitated eyes. They were still slightly watery, bloodshot and rimmed with red. "Ah- Ah know." It hurt to hear her sounding so… weak, so upset. "I jus…"

"I know." She moved forward and slowly rubbed her head up the side of her arm. She managed a small smile and put her arms around her, hugging her close. "Mom?"

"Aye Sheila?"

"Can we just… forget this day ever happened and go to bed?" the sun was setting over the water. Er… under.

She shrugged. "Souns good t'me."

As they curled up under the high rise platform, Raz's arm held protectively over her, Shira's eyes suddenly opened, glowing in the dark. "Mom?"

"Mmm…" she groaned; she'd been almost asleep and was rather tired. "Wha?"

"Now about my other parents…"

Raz groaned and covered her eyes with her free arm. "Neva happ'nin Sheila. Go ta bed."

"But-"

"G'night." She closed her eyes and was snoring within half a minute.

Shira's face went from angry to shocked to soft. "Goodnight mom." And she laid her head down, glad she was where she belonged. With her family; with her mother. "I love you. More than anything else in the world."

**Yeah, I know. Cruel. I've had this written **_**forever**_**, and I was sick of having it just sit in my documents. I'm thinking I'll definitely do that dino world thing, probably in different parts, but there's one thing I'm pondering about. At the beginning of the film, it looked like Buck had his knife. Yet, Gupta had almost an exact replia of it at the end. So… what should I do? I was thinking, if somehow I could come up with a decent (semi?)plot, they could end up break out anoth of Rudy's teeth, but… I'm just not sure. Should I go for it?**

**Oh, and one other thing. I'm thinking of having her as a kid again. Like I said before, these are all random, but… I don't want to confuse anyone, so… votes? If anything, I could always go back and re-edit the order they all come in.**

**Hey, I'm also thinking of doing a St. Patricks Day one-shot/story. Should I go for it? Eh, anyway. Please review!**


End file.
